


Between punishment and pleasure

by NeedYouNowx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Love, Punishment, Smut, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedYouNowx/pseuds/NeedYouNowx
Summary: Kara went to Earth-X and didn't tell anyone. Something goes wrong when she comes back because the time she spent on Earth-X has actually gone by on her own earth as well. Alex has been worried sick, but Lena is the one that Kara is most nervous about. When Kara goes to apologise and make it up to her, Lena comes up with an interesting way for Kara to repent for her mistakes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I haven't really written anything before so I hope this isn't too terrible. I was thinking about this the other day and thought, well might as well try. I don't know anything about the earths and how they work but I tried to make it work anyway. Written in one go so there will be mistakes in it. Feedback is much appreciated and hope you enjoy! There will be a chapter 2 but I don't know how ao3 works so it doesn't show it in the description.

Kara knew the moment she got back that she had made a mistake. Barry had asked for her help and she had jumped to his earth without a second thought. The mission that was only supposed to take a day at most, turned out to last a week. Seven days she had been gone and she hadn’t told Lena. The second day on Barry’s earth, she realized she hadn’t left a note or sent a text to tell Lena or even Alex where she had gone and by then it was too late. 

She got caught up in the chaos of the crisis and now she was back. Standing in the middle of her apartment exactly where she had left. However, something was off. She remembered that she was eating a bowl of cereal when Barry came to get her. Her tv had been on and the dishwasher had been running. The fairy lights on her back wall had been on as well. Now, the apartment was quiet and dark. No cereal, no tv, no dishwasher and no lights. 

With a frown, Kara rushed through her apartment to locate her phone, eventually finding it on her bed with a dead battery. Taking it to the living room to attach it to the charger, she turned on the tv. Something wasn’t right still, she could feel it in her gut. The moment the news anchors voice sounds through the apartment Kara’s eyes find the current date displayed at the bottom of the screen. 

July 5th. It is July 5th. Kara had left for Barry’s earth on Jun 28th. It couldn’t be, right? Time wasn’t supposed to have passed here. She was supposed to be able to be gone as long as she liked and come back on her own earth the exact same moment she had left. But somehow the date on the tv was July 5th. The sinking feeling in her stomach intensified. Grabbing at her phone and nearly crushing the button to turn it on, tingles of dread spread out from the center of her chest all throughout her fingers and jaw. This couldn’t be happening. Everyone was going to be so pissed.

Her phone goes crazy when it finally turns on. She has 113 missed calls and over 400 texts, most from either Lena or Alex and a few from Winn and James as well. Even J’onn had called. She was royally fucked and she knew it. Before she could figure out how to contact Barry and ask him how this could have happened, the phone in her hand starts vibrating – Alex’s name flashing across the screen. Taking a deep breath, she drags her finger across the glass to answer the call.

‘Kara?’ Alex sounds kind of frantic and frayed which is extremely out of character for her and it causes Kara to take an extra second before she can answer.

‘Kara, I swear to fucking God if you don’t answ…’ 

‘Alex, hi’

‘Hi? HI? Are you out of your freaking mind? How could you Kara? How could you? And don’t even get me started on Lena. Do you have any idea what state she is in?’

‘I..I don’t know what happened, I shouldn’t have been gone this long I think something went wrong with the…’ Kara pauses, taking a deep breath to stop the stinging in her eyes and get her thoughts in line ‘I think something went wrong and I am so so sorry. I only just got back I am trying to figure out what could have happened. How did you know I got back?’

‘The second day you were gone, Winn noticed that your apartment was the source of some weird radiation reading they got the day before. After he analyzed it we figured out that you must have jumped earths and just forgot to tell us. Jesus, Kara it has been seven days. Have you talked to Lena?’

‘I just got back, I haven’t had the time to contact her yet. This is all so messed up.’ She hears Alex shuffle on the other end of the phone. Hears her sit down in a squeaky DEO chair and fumble with one of the clasps on the side of her pants. 

‘Kara? You are okay, though right? Do you need to come to the DEO to get checked out?’

‘I’m fine, Alex. I think I need to talk to Lena and explain what happened. I mean I don’t know what happened, but I should go see her. I am sorry about this, Alex. Really.’

‘Just… just don’t ever do that again, Kara. Please, for all our sakes. We have been worried sick and it has been awful waiting for you to come back. Not knowing if you were going to come back at all.’

‘I know. I’m sorry. Again. I’m going to go face the music and talk to Lena. I’ll call you after, okay?’ 

‘Okay, Kara. Be safe.’ 

Alex ends the call and Kara takes a minute to just stare out the window. She focuses her super hearing to find Lena, to filter her heartbeat out of the thousands surrounding her. It barely takes her 5 seconds. She recognizes Lena’s familiar rhythm even though there is an uptick in the speed of the beat. The same one she has before a big speech or an important meeting or when her mother is in time. Lena is nervous. Making up her mind, Kara races through probably the quickest shower she has ever had and changes into her supersuit in record time. She is out the window and on her way to Lena within minutes. 

 

Hovering outside Lena’s window, Kara takes the time to observe Lena for a minute before she makes her presence known. Lena is sitting at her desk. A glass of wine next to the laptop that she is frantically typing on. She checks her phone every few minutes, Kara notices, and every time there isn’t any news, Lena’s frown deepens for a fraction of a second before she re-focusses on the laptop. After a couple of minutes, Kara decides that it is time to let Lena know she is okay and here. 

A sliver of nerves wraps around her midriff as she touches down on the penthouse balcony directly in Lena’s line of sight. Her eyes snap up and when they meet with Kara’s, her heart thuds heavily in her chest. She is up and out of her desk chair and rushing across the apartment to unlock the balcony door and within seconds Kara is wrapping her up in her arms. Kara breathes in Lena’s shampoo and the smell of her skin and just everything that is Lena. Lena’s shoulders are shaking softly, and it takes Kara a second to realize that Lena is crying. Kara holds on a little tighter and they stand there together under the night sky until Lena’s sobs quiet down and the quiet of the evening surrounds them. 

The weight of guilt on Kara’s chest has increased tenfold since she first saw Lena sitting at her desk only half an hour ago. The reality of the situation just now hitting her with full force. The fact that she left Lena, the woman she loves and cherishes, the woman she knows has abandonment issues and has been emotionally scarred by so many people over and over, the fact that she left her alone for seven days without letting her know what is going on. She could never make up for it. There is no way to make this right. 

As if Lena hears or feels Kara’s inner turmoil, Kara can feel Lena change in her arms. No longer soft and pliant, Lena slowly turns to stone in Kara’s arms until Kara is forced to pull back and look at Lena. Look at her properly for the first time since she arrived at the penthouse. Lena’s eyes are red and the skin surrounding them is splotchy and she looks so pale. Her jaw is set in a way Kara has seen many times before when Lena was getting ready to put one of the old men on the board of L-Corp in his place or when someone accused her of being as evil as her family. Kara had only seen it directed at her a few times during play in the bedroom. But Kara has a suspicion that this is going to be significantly different than those times. 

Lena drags her eyes over Kara, seemingly checking for any obvious injuries and when her eyes snap back up, they are set and her demeaner turns determined. She steps back out and out of Kara’s space and speaks. 

‘Explain.’

Kara blinks at her. It’s such a seemingly easy request, but Lena’s tone of voice, the way her eyes flicker with authority and the way she stands with her back straight and one of her eyebrows raised to her hairline. It does things to Kara. Things that are highly inappropriate given the situation. Out of reflex, out of habit maybe even, Kara hunches her shoulders slightly and looks down towards her toes as she stumbles through her explanation. She rambles about Barry and the crisis on his earth and how something must have gone wrong when she was getting back here. She trips over her apologies repeatedly and wrings her hands together in frustration. 

Lena stays quiet. The few times Kara has dared to peek up during her plea, Lena had only raised her eyebrow and Kara had quickly returned her gaze to Lena’s socked feet. When Kara’s monologue tapers off and the quiet surrounds them once more, Lena turns towards the balcony door once more. Kara stays, doesn’t dare move. She doesn’t know how to read the situation because the Lena in front of her is the Lena she usually only sees in the bedroom when they do some of their kinky-er stuff. Maybe she was right about the jaw thing after all. 

‘Follow.’

Another order, directed at Kara without as much as a glance towards her. Kara swallows and shuffles towards the balcony door to follow Lena inside. 

‘Boots off, Kara.’ 

Kara halts immediately. Glancing up at Lena through her lashes, she nods and starts fumbling with the zippers on the side to take them off. Her mind is racing a mile a minute. Lena is playing with her. Is she not? Is Lena trying to confuse her because she is angry at her for leaving? She should be angry it was a mean and unnecessary thing to do, but is that what this is? Kara is not sure if she should ask. When they do this during play, Kara isn’t allowed to speak unless being asked a direct question. If this is what she thinks it is, she doesn’t want to fuck up before it has even really started. 

Her boots are off at this point and the hardwood floor of Lena’s apartment feels cool under her feet. She is still looking down and waiting what Lena’s next move will be. She needs Lena to say or do something that will tell her what this is. She needs to know how Lena wants to proceed with this situation. If Lena wants to punish her for what she did through play, then Kara is more than okay with that. But is that what is happening? Kara is confused and uncertain and she needs Lena to clarify what is going on. She glances up at Lena again, just to see what the other woman is doing while she is mentally running in circles. Lena is looking straight at her. Eyes unflinching, stance ramrod straight and her fuck-off jaw on display. She looks at Kara expectantly, her eyes flickering down a few times as if silently communicating to Kara.

Kara knows what Lena wants of course. It just takes her a moment to give in to it. To give in to all of it. She had expected Lena to be angry, had expected Lena to yell at her and throw things at her. She was prepared to do anything to make it up to Lena, make it better so that they could just be happy again and move on from this silly mistake. They would laugh about it later, she was sure. So yeah, she was prepared to do anything, but she didn’t consider this was how it would turn out. Her gaze flicking between her feet and Lena’s expectant gaze, she takes a deep, steadying breath. Her hands twitch at her sides and they slowly find their way to each other behind her back. She holds them there under her cape, steadies herself before slowly bending down and placing first her left and then her right knee on the same hardwood floor that felt so cool before, but is now just uncomfortable. She separates her knees slightly, tightens her hands behind her back, straightens out her shoulders and raises her gaze to meet Lena’s looking down at her. 

 

It has been two minutes since she sunk to her knees. Two minutes of silence. No direction, no orders, no anything. If Kara was unable to hear Lena’s heart, she would have thought she did read the situation wrong after all. However, Kara heard Lena’s heart thud when her knees found the floor, heard the slight acceleration of her breath when Kara looked up at her from the submissive position they had agreed to months before this incident. Still, Kara had expected Lena to speak by now. It seems as if Lena doesn’t know how to proceed from here, as if she is figuring out how to move forward now that she has Kara where she wants her. Kara has to resist the urge to look up again, find Lena’s green to gauge the situation they have found themselves in. She keeps her eyes trained to the floor by her knees though. Waiting for Lena to make the first move. When she does, Kara squeezes her hands together in anticipation. 

Lena takes four steps towards Kara, so she is in her space. Kara’s eyes trained on Lena’s feet once more, a slight tremble making its way down her spine. Before she knows it, one of Lena’s feet finds its way up and lands on her shoulder. It rocks her back slightly and she has to struggle to keep her balance while her hands are still behind her back. Lena’s right foot is positioned on her shoulder and Kara is still looking down towards the floor. 

‘Show me how sorry you are, Kara.’

Lena’s voice sounds sure and demanding, just like Kara thought it would. Lena never second guessed herself once she made a decision in these situations. However, the request still makes a deep blush appear on Kara’s cheeks that reach across her cheeks and up to her ears. As if in slow motion, she directs her face towards Lena’s smooth shin and ever so softly places a small kiss there. She continues then. Placing kisses as far as she can reach over and over all across Lena’s shin and down towards where it meets her foot. She allows her tongue to poke out and lick soft but sure stripes across the skin she finds there. At some point her eyes have closed and she allows herself to be immersed in her role and task in this moment. 

After Lena deems her right leg to be serviced enough, she switches legs and orders Kara to continue. Kara barely pauses before she starts lavishing Lena’s other leg. She tries to convey all her feelings in her kisses and licks and nuzzles of Lena’s leg. When Lena eventually sets her left foot back down on the floor, Kara needs a minute to center herself again. As Lena walks away from her towards the kitchen to wipe down her legs with a kitchen towel, Kara breathes in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth and repositions her knees on the wood. She may be a super but sitting in this position for an extended period of time will get uncomfortable even for her. 

Lena is in front of her again and Kara is left staring at her toes again.

‘Kara. Kara, look at me.’ Kara’s eyes snap up to Lena’s immediately. Lena’s face is flushed and all traces the crying she did earlier are gone. She looks down at Kara with determined eyes and that same set jaw from before. There is something else there too, in those deep green pools of hers. Kara knows it, has seen it countless times over course of their relationship. It is love. Simple and complicated at once and Kara lets it wash through her, lets it fuel her and allows it to sink into her and ground her in her position on her knees in front of the woman she loves. 

‘When Winn told me you jumped earths… When Winn told me, I had been worrying about you for 22 hours straight. I had been pulling my hair out trying to figure out why you disappeared. Alex and I spent hours upon hours looking for you everywhere in National City and outside of it. I spent 22 hours thinking you were another thing that I had lost. When Winn told me you jumped earths, and that you had done it before and had come back in one piece, I could breathe again. I could understand how you would want to help your friend and knowing you, I could imagine you jumping after him without second thought, but seven days Kara. Do you have any idea how helpless I have felt, how desperate, how completely out of my mind I have been?’ 

Lena is breathing heavily; her voice having risen as it neared the end of her speech. Kara is trembling softly, tears stinging at the back of her eyes. Swallowing at the lump in her throat Kara opens her mouth to speak but Lena cuts in before any sound can escape her.

‘For the past six days I have had the opportunity to think about what I was going to do with you when you came back. What could I do that would make me feel better and would teach you to pick up the phone before you jump to another fucking earth.’

Lena is circling her now. Walking around her kneeling form while she talks down to her. Kara waits, patiently. She knows Lena is leading up to something and she simultaneously dreads and longs for the final verdict. Judging from the position she is in, Kara thinks it must have to do something with play. Maybe Lena wants to try something new they haven’t done before. Kara clenches at the thought. For the first time, she notices that she is wet. She shouldn’t be, she knows. Lena is upset with her, this is hardly the time to get aroused, at least not until she knows what Lena’s exact intentions are. It must be the position that she is in. They have been experimenting with play frequently over the past couple of months and recently getting in the mindset of her submission to Lena would be enough to make her panties feel damp. 

Lost in thought, Kara doesn’t notice that Lena has stopped before her once more and jumps slightly when Lena speaks up.

‘Kara, I have decided that the only solution for this situation is for me to punish you. For the next six days I want to make you feel helpless, desperate and out of your mind, just like I did when you were gone…’ 

Kara closed her eyes at Lena’s words, her legs quivering, her hands clenching around each other behind her back. Her breathing speeding up as Lena’s hand makes its way into her hair and pulls her head back so that she is looking straight up at Lena as she explains what she wants to do to her.

‘…I want to control you. All of you. I want to decide when and how you are allowed to come. I want to decide when you can and cannot touch yourself, I want to make you watch me touch myself while you are not allowed release. I want it all. I want to own you. I want to own your orgasms, your pleasure.’

Kara’s breathing is labored while Lena is still the picture of poise and determination. Kara’s head is still being pulled backwards as she struggles to swallow while simultaneously trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs and the quivering of her thighs. Lena’s other hand comes up and strokes her stretched neck, from the base up to her chin. Kara swallows against the feeling and feels Lena’s hand cup her cheek. For a second there is softness in Lena’s eyes and Kara parts her lips slightly further to allow her breath to come slightly easier, Lena’s jaw sets at that and without hesitation she pushes her thumb past soft lips and into Kara’s mouth. Kara’s eyes widen at the sudden intrusion, but she closes her lips around the digit dutifully and hollows out her cheeks as she sucks on it. She uses her tongue to lick all around the salty taste of Lena’s skin and allows Lena to push her thumb further down her throat. Before she can get lost in the sensation of pretty much blowing Lena’s thumb, it is gone. 

Lena straightens up and takes a step back which allows Kara to lower her head again and divert her eyes back to the floor. The throbbing between her legs is impossible to ignore by now. She is painfully turned on and is constantly clenching around nothing. She thinks about Lena’s words. Lena would control her completely. Sexually at least. Lena would be in charge and tell her when and how she could touch herself, if she could come at all. She would have to obey Lena for six days. Six whole days of play. A spike of arousal shoots through her at the thought. 

Lena clearing her throat brings her back to the present and out of her mind. 

‘Lost in thought, Kara?’

‘Sorry, Ms. Luthor.’ 

A flash of a smile flickers across Lena’s face as Kara uses the name they use for play to address her. For a second, Lena seems to contemplate something, before she speaks again.

‘Kara, if you were to agree to this method of punishment, I want you to know that the usual rules will apply. We use the colors red, orange and green to address how we feel about something and you can always safeword when something is too much or if you don’t want something. I will be punishing you, but I don’t want to ever seriously hurt you or do something you don’t want. Do you understand?’

Kara smiles at that. She knows Lena loves her and would never hurt her, but to have her specify it even in a situation like this, when she is to be punished, warms her heart. 

‘Yes, Ms. Luthor. I understand.’

‘Stand up.’

Kara starts a bit at the command but obliges as fast as she can. She stands, keeping her hands clasped behind her back. Lena approaches her and reaches up to unclasp her cape. She takes it and drapes it across the back of her couch, before she turns back to Kara. 

‘You deserve to be punished. I have provided you with a method of punishment that I think will be suitable to redeem your mistake, do you agree with that method? Yes or no, Kara.’

Kara swallows. Her legs clenching together and her hands wringing together. She takes a deep breath before swallowing away her trepidations before speaking.

‘Yes, Ms. Luthor. I agree.’

‘Do you think you need to be punished?’

‘Yes, Ms. Luthor.’

‘Tell me, Kara.’

‘I…I need to be punished, Ms. Luthor.’

‘Again.’

‘I need to be punished, Ms. Luthor.’

‘Alright. Look at me Kara, are you ready to begin your punishment?’

Kara stares into Lena’s eyes. The eyes of the woman she loves. She feels the inherent need to give in to her, to hand herself over to this woman and to be at her mercy. A deep breath.

‘Yes, Ms. Luthor.’

‘Alright then, let’s begin.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this straight after the previous bit. Didn't really check it but hope its alright. Let me know what you think!

Lena takes her hand then. It is the first gentle touch they have shared since their hug even though so much seems to have happened since then. Kara is still trembling slightly, not completely sure what she had just agreed to. She isn’t worried about her safety or whether or not Lena will treat her well, it was more the anticipation and the not knowing of what was going to happen that has her on edge. Lena guides her by the hand to her bedroom. She has been here countless times before and her eyes flicker up towards the red sunlamp that hangs directly above the bed. Lena notices of course and smirks while she taps the switch that covers the room in a familiar red glow. Kara takes a deep breath and feels her powers decrease to almost nothing and she glances over at Lena who just raises her eyebrow at her. 

‘Take off your shorts and underwear but leave the rest.’ 

Lena speaks while she moves around the bed, working on something at every corner post. Kara shakes out of her daze and starts tugging down the red shorts she wears under her skirt and the panties that were under it. The panties are damp and she blushes as she folds both items neatly and places them on the floor near the door. She turns around and puts her hands behind her back as she waits for Lena to be ready with whatever it is she that she is doing. It doesn’t take long for Lena to speak again.

‘Stand at the end of the bed, facing the headboard. Place your hands on the bed and spread your legs.’ 

It is a simple request, but one that has Kara shivering in anticipation. She has been in that position before. When they started experimenting with powerplay and Lena dominating Kara more explicitly than she already was, they had found out that Kara could enjoy a little pain with her pleasure. Lena had spanked her while she was slamming one of their strap-ons into Kara from behind and Kara had come within seconds. From that moment on, spanking and some minor flogging had occurred during play. Usually before they actually had sex, but Kara had also enjoyed it after as a sort of ending to their sessions. 

Placing her hands on the duvet she helped pick out, Kara spread her legs a little wider and took a deep breath. Lena was behind her she knew, even though she couldn’t really hear her heartbeat or footsteps anymore without her powers. The red sun lamp felt a little different to her, stronger than it usually did, and it both excited and terrified her. All of a sudden, Lena’s hand is trailing up her inner thigh, drawing slow circles when she nears the end before dragging down again. Kara can’t stop the tremble that follows the soft ministrations. Lena doesn’t speak and doesn’t touch her anywhere else except for the inside of her thighs and it is maddening and it already drives Kara crazy. It seems as if she gets closer to her increasingly wet center with every stroke but never quite makes it there. Kara’s grip on the duvet increases and she knows she would have ripped it apart already had it not been for the lamp. 

Lena traces similar patterns for an excruciatingly long time. By the time Lena changes up her movement, the insides of Kara’s thighs are slick with want and Kara is breathing heavily. Lena moves both her hands from the insides of Kara’s thighs to the back where she proceeds to drag her nails up and over Kara’s ass cheeks, taking the skirt with it in the process. Kara bites back a moan at the sharp feeling of Lena’s nails on het now sensitive skin, but she can’t help but lean into Lena’s hands as they slide over her ass. A resounding slap has Kara gasping and bracing herself on the bed. 

‘You will not move an inch unless I tell you to, do you understand?’

Lena’s voice is all CEO and zero softness and Kara nearly lets out a whimper as her behind stings where Lena’s hand made contact with it. 

‘Y…Yes, Ms. Luthor.’ She bites out and stabilizes herself in her position. The desire to obey Lena is strong and she closes her eyes to focus on her command. Don’t move, don’t move, don’t move. It is like a mantra in her head. Lena’s refocuses on Kara’s ass and starts massaging it in earnest. The skirt, flipped up over Kara’s back, frames the round flesh beautifully and Lena takes all the time in the world to squeeze and tug at the pliant globes at her mercy. Kara is panting but stays still as Lena plays with her ass cheeks as if she has never seen them before. Lena occasionally uses her nails to dig into the flesh and Kara has to bite back a groan every time she does it. Eventually, Lena slows down and comes to a halt altogether. 

‘Good girl, Kara. You stayed nice and still. Sadly, this is still part of your punishment so I am going to spank you and I want you to count, okay? I was thinking that twenty will suffice. What do you think?’

Kara is not sure she can think. The most Lena has ever spanked her in a row is five and she is always trembling by then, how can Lena think she can handle twenty? 

‘Kara?’

Kara swallows and nods to herself. 

‘Twenty sounds good, Ms. Luthor.’

She hears the smile in Lena’s words when she speaks next. 

‘Good girl, Kara. Now, get ready to count.’

She braces herself, one of Lena’s hands is holding up her skirt while the other is rubbing her butt cheeks. She knows that any moment her spanking of twenty could begin. Deep breaths in and out she thinks. She can do this. For Lena. 

The first one still surprises her. No matter how well she tried to prepare it catcher her of guard and when it slaps through the room she gasps and barely remembers to shout out the ‘One, Ms. Luthor’ before the second slap has hit her right in the middle of her cheeks. She feels her blood rushing to her ass it heats up the skin where Lena’s hand was seconds ago. It tingles and burns slightly, but she can’t think about it too long before number three and four ring out in the room. Kara is already gasping for air and clenching her cheeks together as she shouts out the numbers of the slaps. Lena rubs at her ass then to dissipate the stinging and the redness, but Kara knows that it is far from over. It is such a weird space for her to be in mentally, to feel the pain on her ass but to feel the throbbing of her clit at the same time. Kara is breathing heavily, but Lena doesn’t seem faced by it. She rings out four slaps in quick succession all spread out of her now red ass cheeks. Kara barely manages to count them all properly. Her legs are shaking and she doesn’t know how long she will be able to keep this up. They are only at nine, not even halfway.

Still, Lena steps back, seemingly admiring Kara’s glowing red bottom. Kara is quivering and she knows it must show in her butt cheeks as well. She can feel them shaking where her slit is wet with arousal. 

‘I admire your resilience’ Lena’s voice is clear and genuine. ‘I am going to give you a choice, you can either stay in this position while I spank you by hand another eleven times. Or you can get up on the bed and lay there facedown while I restrain you and spank you another six times with a flogger. The choice is yours.’

Kara’s brain is short-circuiting. The spanks by hand hurt less but she would have to stay on her feet to endure them. The flogger had a nasty sting to it but it would only be six. Her ass feels like it is burning up more and more by the second and her shaking legs kind of make the decision for her. 

‘The flogger, please Ms. Luthor.’

Lena smiles at that.

‘Up on the bed you go.’

Kara sighs in relief as she makes her way onto the bed and lays down face down. She eyes Lena as she makes her way over to the head of the bed and starts fumbling with some leather straps. For a second, Kara had forgotten that she would be restrained for this part. When Lena holds out her hand, Kara dutifully gives it to her and allows Lena to tie the leather strap around her wrist. Tight but not too. She repeats the process on the other corners so Kara ends up spread eagle in the middle of the bed. The cool air of the room hits her wet center and she hopes the flogger won’t hit her there. 

Lena disappears for a second but then comes back with a flogger that Kara definitely has never seen before. It has large leather straps that look quite tough and nerves wrap around Kara’s ribcage as she watches Lena approach with it. 

‘Count, Kara.’

Kara braces herself by grasping at the leather bounds holding her to the bed as Lena brings down the flogger onto her sensitive ass for the first time. Sharp stinging sensations snake up her back and down her legs all at once and Kara squeezes her eyes shut as she counts the first out of six. The second one hits a specific spot that sends tingling sensations straight between her legs and it makes her strain against her binds and almost beg for another just like it. Lena notices of course, ever so perceptive and avoids that spot for number three. Number four hits that spot again and Kara would have shot up off the bed if she could, had it not been for her restraints. Her ass is getting dark red now and Kara is quivering with the exertion of accepting her punishment. She feels sweaty and tense but there is only two more at this point. She has almost done it. 

This is the first time Lena hesitates. Lena admires Kara as she looks down at her with half her supersuit still on and her bare flaming red ass sticking out from under her skirt. Arms and legs spread wide. But Lena knew this would be asking a lot from Kara. They have never taken spanking or flogging to this level before. She has to ask.

‘Do you want to stop?’

Kara opens her eyes at that and looks Lena straight in the eyes. Lena is floored by the devotion and submission she sees in them. She watches Kara swallow as her legs quiver and her red globes shake.

‘Please, Ms. Luthor. Only two more. Please.’

Lena has never been more turned on in her life. Watching Kara like this does things to her that she never thought were possible. Confident that Kara can handle it, she assumes her previous position and gets ready to supply Kara with her last two hits.

Kara watches Lena assume the position and braces herself for the two hits she knows will follow in quick succession. When they do, she shouts out the number before finally relaxing her body into the bed and breathing out to allow the pain in her ass to spread and dissipate throughout her body. Lena is by her side in an instant. Combing her hands through Kara’s hair and whispering compliments in her ear. After a few minutes though Lena gets up and picks up the flogger again and settles next to Kara on the bed. 

‘We are going to continue now, okay?’

‘Yes, Ms. Luthor.’

Kara was curious to see what was going to happen next because usually after a spanking, Lena would rub her ass in cream and they would cuddle and go to sleep. Before she could wonder too much, she feels the straps of the flogger trail over her red ass lightly and she immediately tenses up. Lena’s hand immediately finds her back and strokes up and down softly to calm her down. The straps continue to tickle her sensitive ass for a little bit before they disappear. Lena’s hand finds her was back into Kara’s hair and pulls her head up and off the mattress. Next, she feels Lena swing one of her legs over Kara’s body so she is straddling Kara’s ass. Before she knows it, she is presented with the penis-shaped handle of the flogger.

‘I want you to suck it while I grind your ass. Show me your hand signals for the safewords.’ 

Kara stares at the impressive handle but complies with the hand signals. Lena, seemingly satisfied with Kara’s knowledge of the hand signals, positions the handle in front of Kara’s mouth. Kara opens her mouth on autopilot and Lena’s hand guides her mouth over the silicone dick. Her lips close around it and Lena slowly guides her head up and down over and over until they have established a rhythm. When Lena starts grinding her hips into Kara’s sensitive ass, Kara groans around the object in her mouth and Lena responds by squeezing her hand tighter around Kara’s blonde looks. Kara can feel Lena’s wetness on her ass, gliding over the slightly raised skin from where the ends of the leather straps had hit. Lena is dripping and she is almost one hundred percent positive that she is too. It hurts but it is so hot and overwhelming and new. 

Lena speeds up her grinding and Kara’s head movements simultaneously. Kara thinks that if she focuses enough, she can actually feel where Lena’s clit drags over the skin of her ass. She tries to tense her cheeks to give Lena more friction, but between the overwhelming and slightly painful feeling of Lena on her ass and managing her breathing around the cock in her mouth she finds it difficult. 

‘Fuck, Kara, fuck..fuck..fu..’

Lena comes on her ass with a stutter of her hips and a silent scream while she presses Kara’s head down onto the dildo making it hit the back of Kara’s throat. When she releases Kara’s head to collapse on top of her, Kara gasps out a breath and quivers under the warmth of Lena’s body on top of her as the dildo slips out of her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, so this is kind of an in between chapter. I decided it was important to specify that Lena is taking Kara's feeling into account. I don't think it is okay to write dom/sub relations as abusive and I don't want it to come across that way. So I wrote this little update from Lena's perspective so we can understand her a little better. I am not the best writer, but in my head Lena and Kara are both totally into it and have the power to stop whenever. So yeah, just wanted to make that clear.

Lena was gasping, her pussy still clenching after the intense climax she just had. Feeling the heat of Kara’s red ass underneath her while watching the handle of the flogger disappear between Kara’s hollowed out cheeks had set her on fire. It had driven her to go further. Kara’s flushed face with her eyes closed in focus, her hands gripping at the binds holding her to the corner of the bed. It had made Lena feel invincible, ravenous. Glancing up at Kara from her position between Kara’s shoulder blades, she sees that Kara’s eyes are still closed and that she too is still breathing heavily. A thin line of spit still connects her lower lip to the flogger that now lays a couple of inches to the side. Lena’s pussy throbs at the sight.

She sits up on her elbows to inspect the state she had left Kara in. The moment she moves, Kara lets out a soft whine and it takes her by surprise. She glances down at the red globes that she is still straddling and notices how some of the skin has significantly raised since she started riding it fifteen minutes ago. Small welts have formed across Kara’s ass and she can see the exact point the tips of the flogger have hit. Lena pauses at that. Had she gone too far? Had she been so lost in her emotion that she hadn’t noticed that she had actually hurt Kara? But Kara hadn’t used her safeword, Kara had asked her to continue, hadn’t she? 

Dragging her eyes over the flipped-up skirt still framing Kara’s ass, over the stark blue of the supersuit and up to the arms that are stretched towards the upper corners of the bed, hands still grasping at the straps holding them in place. Had Lena been paying attention to Kara enough to notice any of her hand signals? She would have, right? Doubt creeps at the back of her skull and it seeps down her spine and into her gut. She notices how Kara is trembling beneath her, positively shivering and it spurs her into action immediately. She jumps off Kara, legs slightly trembling from the intense orgasm she just had, as she makes her way over to the light switch to turn off the red sun lamp. Kara’s head whips around to look at her and she can see the confusion in the way the crinkle between Kara’s brows makes itself present.

‘It is to heal your ass, Kara. I… I may have gotten a little carried away there.’ She swallows then, allows Kara to see her vulnerability, to see her self-doubt. It is important Lena knows, to have these moments during play, between scenes or positions even, just so they can take stock of how they are both feeling. While she speaks, she retrieves the ointment to soothe Kara’s ass from her nightstand. Even though Kara will heal, they are in her bedroom, the curtains closed, the sun barely has a way in here, so it might take a little while for the welts to melt back into pliant flesh. 

Kara is just staring at her as she moves across the room, she relaxes her head back onto the mattress in a wet spot her saliva has created when Lena moves to kneel between Kara’s bound legs. The welts there already slightly less raised and angry looking, Lena pours some of the ointment onto her hands before rubbing them together. When she lowers her hands onto the glowing flesh, Kara lets out a strangled groan and rolls her hips down into the mattress. To get away from Lena’s hands or to find pressure against her clit, Lena doesn’t know. Maybe it is both.

‘Color, Kara?’   
It is a question and a demand rolled in one. She needs to know how Kara feels, what her state is, before she knows how to proceed from here. She drags her slick hands all over Kara’s ass, massaging softly in the places where the skin seems to be affected the most. Kara whimpers from time to time and wiggles against het unrelenting administrations, but Lena allows it, doesn’t think it warrants punishment at this point. Kara takes some time to answer, Lena can see her jaw working and see that Kara is trying to control her breath in order to answer. 

‘Green, M…Mistress.’

It comes out somewhat croaked and haltingly but it comes out nonetheless. Lena halts her ministrations at the unexpected way that Kara had addressed her. It is the first time that Kara had ever used that word to answer her during play. When they first started dabbling in dom/sub roleplay, they had talked about how Kara should address Lena. Of course, the term ‘Mistress’ had come up, but at the time they had decided that it created too much of a power distance between them, that the address of ‘Ms. Luthor’ would be more personal and more suitable for the kind of roleplay they were doing. Up to this point it had mainly consisted of Kara kneeling for her, some spanking and Lena telling Kara how to get them both off. It had never been this deep, this disconnected, this real. Hearing it now and watching Kara struggle to keep herself in control, knowing that she has almost broken down until she is nothing but a submissive ready to serve her, makes Lena positively quake. She never knew this ran so deep in both of them, never knew they could get lost in their roles as much as they have so far, let alone further. 

Kara’s eyes are still closed and she is biting her lip as she grinds her hips down against the bed every time Lena squeezes and tugs at her ass cheeks. The skin is significantly less red now and almost looks normal again, thanks to Kara’s powers. Lena stops then. Considers for a moment untying Kara’s legs and taking extra time to massage her thighs that have seemingly been tense all this time. Following that she steps off the bed and releases Kara from her wrist binds as well. Kara hasn’t really moved yet; her arms have fallen onto the bed and she is still breathing heavily. Lena knows then, that she, as Kara’s controller needs to do something, make her be present and grounded again. She brushes Kara’s cheek with her thumb as she speaks.

‘Kara, love, you are such a good girl. You did so well and I am so proud of you. You took it so well, baby, you are such a good girl.’ 

Kara heaves in a deep breath at Lena’s words and opens her dark blue eyes to bore into Lena’s green ones. Lena smiles a small and encouraging smile as she caressed Kara’s cheek. 

‘Roll over, darling, so I can hold you for a bit.’

Kara rolls over as if in a daze. She curls in on herself slightly and her eyes seem to have trouble focusing. Lena moves the flogger to the side and settles behind Kara, wrapping an arm around her waist and positioning her other arm under Kara’s neck so that she can wrap Kara up completely. Of course, Kara melts into her. Lena can feel her heartbeat return to normal and Kara’s crinkle slips off her face once more. They lay like that for a while, Lena still in her blouse but naked from the waist down, and Kara in only the top half of her supersuit with er skirt bunched up between them. 

Now that she knows Kara is okay, and Kara’s breathing has returned to normal and she seems present, Lena does want to continue with her plan for the evening. Two hours have passed since Kara first landed on her balcony but the night is still young and she wants Kara to know how serious she was when she said she wanted to control Kara’s pleasure. She disentangles herself from Kara who stays quiet and observes her. Lena stops in front of the light switch turning back to Kara with her hand next to the button. 

‘Kara, are you ready to continue?’

She sees Kara balk at that and it makes her smirk. Kara didn’t think that it was over just like that did she. Kara’s eyebrows have shot up to her hairline and she physically trembles as she sits up halfway to eye Lena incredulously.

‘I...I. Lena?’ 

Lena smirks again, her hand hovering over the switch.

‘This isn’t over yet, Kara. Six days. You were gone for six days and this is only day one of your punishment. If you cannot handle it tell me, if you are ready to continue you tell me and you will address me as Ms. Luthor or Mistress and nothing else, do you understand?’

It takes a couple of seconds, but Lena sees it. She sees Kara resign herself to her fate. She sees determination take over her features and she has to hide the joy she feels when Kara sits up straighter on the bed with her legs hanging over the side, her hands finding each other again behind her back. Her eyes dropping down to the floor as she swallows.

‘I am ready to continue, Mistress.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything that you really want to see happen during the next six days, let me know! I might include it ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah more than 5000 words of sin for this chapter...pretty crazy. I hope everyone likes it!

Taking slow steps towards Kara who once again is bathed in red light, Lena contemplates her next move. The night so far had been very intense for both of them. Even though Kara is putting on a brave face, Lena knows she can’t expect, and doesn’t want to expect, Kara to take everything Lena throws at her in one go. She doesn’t want Kara to cross the threshold of what she can handle just because the guilt is probably still fresh. They have gone from zero to a hundred tonight and if Lena wants Kara to hold out until day six, she needs to stretch Kara’s boundaries and not cross them completely. However, that doesn’t mean things have to be easy from now on. 

‘Stand up, Kara.’ 

Lena is pleased to see that Kara jumps up almost immediately. She traces her finger across the family crest still firmly planted on Kara’s chest. She observes how Kara’s eyes remain trained on the floorboards, the way her shoulders are slightly hunched even though her back remains ramrod straight. Her arms, tense as they lead towards the hands clasped behind her back. Lena’s hand traces up and over the crest towards the dip created by Kara’s collarbones. She lingers there, while she positions herself right in front of Kara. Toe to toe. 

Her nails scrape across the column of Kara’s throat and she can see how Kara tries to swallow around the feeling. She feels her tremble underneath her fingertips and it exhilarates her. Not because Kara is Supergirl and Lena now has all that power under her fingertips, but because it is Kara who she gets to do this with. The person she loves and cherishes and who she knows loves her back. Its Kara’s throat her fingers wrap around. It is Kara who manages to gasp quietly before Lena increases the pressure against her neck just slightly. It is Kara who is focused and submitted to her, and that is what makes every fiber of her being clench with lust.

‘Strip.’

It is a relatively simple command. One that Kara has followed without much problem before. Kara reaches her hands up from their position at her back to tug the zipper that hides there down. It isn’t too difficult, it is what comes next that proves to be more of a challenge. The pressure on Kara’s throat persists and tightens when she moves to bend and twist out of her suit. She manages to slide the sleeves down her arms so she now just stands in only her sports-bra and her bunched-up suit at her hips. She hesitates then and Lena notices of course. Lena’s free hand shoots forward and grabs at her left nipple through her bra and it makes her buck her hips forward, which in turn pushes her neck further into Lena’s unwavering hand. The pressure is unyielding and when she schools herself, Kara knows she needs to get out of this suit as fast as she can. 

Refocusing. Taking a breath and trying to ignore the tendrils of pleasure and pain shooting in spirals from her nipple up and down her body. She shimmies her hips to get the bunched-up material of her suit and her underwear down as far as she can before she takes another deep breath leans down to lift her legs out of the fabric. Her airway is cut off as she bends down as far as she can to reach the fabric at her ankles. Her nipple is tugged upwards simultaneously and a gurgled sounds escapes her as the sensation overwhelm. It takes seconds to get the suit far enough down her body so she can step out of it, but Kara is panting trying to regain her breath. Her face red with exertion and a built up of pressure caused by Lena’s firm grip. Now that she is out of her suit and only remains in her bra, Lena’s hands fall away. The surge of blood flow in both her head and her nipple make her gasp and Lena chuckles at the soft keening sound she makes. 

‘You did well, Kara. I am proud of you. Now, for the final leg of tonight’s punishment, I have to decide whether or not I let you come…’ 

Kara’s eyes snap up at that and Lena almost pities her. Kara has no idea what she has in store for her. 

‘…You have been a very good girl so far. Listening to me and taking more than I expected. But you did leave me waiting six days while not having a clue of what was going on. I did say I wanted to see you desperate, hopeless and out of your mind did I not?’ 

Lena sees the shame overcome Kara like a blanket. The way she owns her mistake and resigns herself to her punishment is clearly visible in her demeaner and it makes Lena tremble. The fact that this powerful being was capable to submit on such a deep level was simply mind-blowing. If Lena wasn’t so good at playing her part, she would have given in hours ago and would have just fucked Kara senseless as soon as she had apologized. But no. She was going to make Kara own her punishment as well as her mistake. She was going to make Kara choose her pleasure while simultaneously choosing her pain. 

‘Your good behavior now will not negate your previous behavior. Take off your bra.’

Kara is quick to oblige. She stands there, completely naked and shivering slightly. Hands finding their way behind her back again and her legs parted at shoulders’ breadth. Lena wants to see, wants to check how aroused Kara is. If this does as much to her as it does to Lena. So she drags her hand up Kara’s inner thigh and watches how the muscles jump there. A slick path of arousal runs down to right above Kara’s knee and when Lena reaches the source between Kara’s legs, both of them can’t contain their moans. Kara’s more guttural than Lena’s and Lena responds by cupping Kara completely. 

Kara’s knees buckle slightly at that, but Lena holds her up with that her unmoving hand against Kara’s soaked pussy. When Kara regains her balance, Lena uses her other hand to lift up Kara’s head so she can look her in the eyes as she drags a finger through Kara’s slit. She can see Kara’s eyes flitting across her face and then struggling to focus on just her eyes. She can see Kara’s lips part slightly as her finger moves from the source of Kara’s wetness up to right under her clit before dragging it back down again. She notices Kara’s abs clenching and unclenching as she resists the urge to buck against Lena’s palm. Observing Kara like this has Lena dripping. It makes her heart stutter and she thinks that it is a good thing Kara doesn’t have the ability to take note of it now. Lena has always had perfect pokerface and she thinks it helps her now as she stands in front of her girlfriend and lover. Her submissive. 

‘Kara.’

She doesn’t stop the trajectory of her finger. That single digit just up and down between Kara’s legs without actually touching her where she needs it. 

‘Kara, look at me properly. How does your ass feel?’

Kara refocuses on her, struggling with the sensation between her legs Lena is sure, but she manages and swallows before answering.

‘Healed, mistress. Thank you, mistress.’

Ever so polite, Lena thinks. She stops the movement of her finger and returns to cupping Kara fully. She can feel Kara clench under her fingertips and sees how Kara tries to take a deep breath to re-center herself. Just like that, Lena knows how she wants to end this session. 

‘Kara, I want you to reach under the bed and grab the metal bar you’ll find there and hand it to me.’

Kara pales a little at that but starts moving nonetheless. She turns and bends down on slightly shaky legs to retrieve the item. Looking at it a little apprehensively, she hands it over to Lena, who takes it and starts adjusting the two circular straps at both ends of the bar.

‘Also get the flogger again, Kara.’

Lena actually sees Kara tremble and hesitate as she looks at Lena incredulously. Lena raises an eyebrow at her which sets Kara’s frozen frame in motion and she crawls onto the bed to grab the flogger where it lays discarded next to one of the top corner restraints of the bed. She moves to stand in front of Lena again, the flogger held limply in her hand. She seems to hesitate before offering it up to Lena again with her eyes trained downwards once more. Lena almost chuckles at the sight. 

‘You can hold onto that for a minute, Kara. First, do you know what this bar is?’

‘No, Mistress.’

‘This, Kara, is a spreader bar. It will hold your legs apart while I play with you and drive you a little crazy. I am going to attach it to your ankles. If anything proves to be too much, use your safeword or a color. Turn around when you’re ready.’

Kara eyes the bar warily but turns around without much hesitation. Lena bends down to attach the first loop around Kara’s left ankle before aligning the bar towards her right. With her feet spread about four foot apart, Kara struggles slightly to get comfortable in the new position and Lena thinks that is just right. Kara isn’t meant to be completely comfortable after all. 

‘Hand me the flogger and lean your hands on the bed.’

The commands are easy and Kara follows them quickly. She looks beautiful Lena thinks. Her thigh muscles jumping slightly, from arousal Lena thinks, her back arched and her hands planned firmly on the comforter. Her blonde, slightly messy, waves framing her face as she breathes calmly through her nose. She is an image to behold and Lena takes her time admiring her. 

Before Kara can get too anxious, Lena moves to stand by her hips. She moves the flogger to her right hand holds it above Kara’s back to allow the tips of the leather straps to caress Kara’s skin. Kara’s head shoots up at the gentle touch and her fingers dig into the comforter under her palms. Lena drags the leather tendrils all the way down until they fall off the swell of Kara’s ass before starting back at the top. After repeating the movement four more times she allows the phallic shaped handle of the flogger to partially lay between Kara’s butt cheeks while the leather straps fan across her back. Kara is panting and Lena knows that if the sun lamp hadn’t been on, the comforter would have been ripped into shreds by now. 

She leaves Kara like that, but not before ordering Kara to stay in a stern voice. Kara had grunted out a ‘yes, mistress’ before Lena had left the room to go to the adjoining bathroom. Having been so focused on Kara, she had forgotten to think of herself and the state she was in. Not sexually, because even though she was positively dripping and throbbing, her earlier orgasm had taken the edge off. She was more concerned with the blouse that hung loosely off her shoulders and her hair that had definitely lost its composure over the last couple of hours. Taking her time, Lena undressed and opted to change into a black sheer robe. Combing out her hair while sitting at the small vanity where she kept all her make-up, Lena thought of Kara in the room over. Bent over and waiting for her. She has to force herself to take her time and to not rub herself onto the little stool beneath her. Deciding to let her hair down and falling just below her shoulders, she reapplies her red lipstick. Kara had waited long enough now.

She finds Kara as she left her. Her legs seem to be straining slightly more so and her ass cheeks jump slightly from time to time, but she hasn’t moved and Lena’s heart swells. She allows her feet to fall slightly heavier onto the hardwood floor as to alert Kara of her presence. In reaction, she hears Kara suck in a breath and try to straighten up even more than she already was. Lena lifts the handle of the flogger from between Kara’s cheeks and drags the flogger across her back one last time. 

‘You did really well Kara, now get up.’

Kara walks her hands back across the duvet until she is able to stand back up. Lena allows her a second to find her balance on her spread legs before giving the next command.

‘Hands behind your head, Kara. They stay there, do you understand?’

A beat. A pause before Kara’s arms make their way up and onto the back of her head. Lena stands behind her, because of Kara’s spread legs she is now actually slightly taller than the blonde. She undoes her robe so she can step into Kara and press her bare nipples against her upper back. Kara gasps at the feeling but quickly composes herself and Lena lets it slide. With her free hand she lightly traces a pattern from Kara’s waist across her stomach and up to her chest. She lightly scratches Kara all across the front of her body while pressing in close behind her. Kara twitches under her and her breathing becomes labored. Her lips are parted and soft puffs of air escape while Lena continues tracing hard abs and pert nipples. Lena relishes in the feeling, allows herself to close her eyes and feel Kara strain against her. For a moment, they just stand there next to the bed completely immersed in each other and it isn’t until Kara’s begins to actually pant that Lena realizes she has been focused on Kara’s nipples a little too long. 

She moves her free hand to grasp Kara’s breast while her other hand, still holding the flogger moves around Kara’s other side so she is encircling her from behind. Lowering the flogger so the base of the handle rests on Kara’s lower belly, Lena slowly drags upwards so the leather tendrils slide and bump against Kara’s sex. The touch is fleeting Lena knows, but Kara is worked up and sensitive and she whines and clenches her hands behind her head while her stomach muscles jump and her ass clenches. Lena feels all of it, pressing herself closer into Kara’s back, using the hand holding Kara’s breast for leverage. Resting her chin right behind Kara’s ear so she knows Kara can hear what this does to her too as she breathes heavily at every restraint move Kara makes. 

The flogger reaches Kara’s throat faster than Lena would have liked, but the tendrils are long and still reach between Kara’s legs. Lena adjusts her grip on the flogger and releases Kara’s breast. She adjusts her stance stepping over one of Kara’s legs to stand beside her instead of behind her. She can now see Kara’s face for the first time since she got up and she trembles at the sight. Kara’s eyes are glazed over, cheeks rosy and lips slightly swollen from where she has bitten them to, Lena assumes, stay quiet. Lena actually feels her arousal find its way down her leg at the sight. Her free hand scratches up Kara’s back and finds purchase on the back of her head where Kara’s hands are also resting. 

‘Open up, Kara.’

Kara blinks at that. Seems to come back down from wherever she was and finds Lena’s eyes with her own. She glances down, at the floggers end that Lena is now presenting her with. She glances back at Lena then, holds her gaze as she parts her slightly swollen lips to welcome the object into her mouth. Lena stares at her intently as she slides the tip of the dildo beyond her lips and onto her tongue. 

-x-x-x-

Kara’s lips close around the object as Lena pushes it further down her throat before dragging it back out again. Kara feels hot all over. Her legs burn from standing in the spread position for so long, her arms ache from being up behind her head and her stomach and ass tingle from constantly clenching and unclenching under Lena’s teasing. And she is wet. So incredibly wet. She feels it as if it is all she is. She feels her heartbeat between her legs and can’t help but clench and unclench all muscles that she can hoping for some sort of pressure or friction or anything. When the leather straps of the flogger had slid over some of her most sensitive parts not long before, it had taken everything out of her not to jump up into the air at the feeling. 

She had given over now, submitted completely. At least she thinks so. With every step, every touch, everything that Lena had made her do so far, she had felt as if she had fully submitted, but then Lena would do something new or added another layer to a familiar something and she had to give in all over again. 

The dildo slides in easily now. Wet with her saliva on all sides. It drags out slowly before being pumped back in slightly rougher than before. Lena’s hand holding her steady on the back of her head. In and out, over and over again. The leather straps are not long enough to touch between her legs now and it’s maddening how they now brush just above where she needs it. Lena speeds up and the change in movement builds up momentum for the leather straps that now tap right above her clit every time Lena pushes the dildo down her throat. Her brain feels frazzled and she feels slightly erratic. She can’t stop the little keening sounds she makes at every inward thrust of the dildo. 

The rhythm remains the same and she gets lost in it. The drag of the smooth material across her tongue, the tap, tap, tap of the leather against her sensitive skin and her burning muscles. All blending together into a specific kind of torture she never expected to be subject to. To feel Lena push the floggers end down her throat, to feel the bar spreading her legs together digging into her ankles, to feel the grip Lena has on the back of her head that keeps her hands in place, it also grounds her, makes her tremble and makes her wet. 

The rhythm changes then. Lena pushes the dildo in but then holds it there. Kara’s eyes fly open and find Lena’s as she tries to swallow around the object in her mouth. Lena looks at her as if in a daze and Kara wanders for a brief moment if Lena is as lost in this as she is, but Lena’s face returns to the one of Mistress and the dildo slides out of her so she can catch her breath before being pushed in again and held steady. Lena repeats this over and over until Kara is panting and struggling around the flogger. She shows mercy then and steps away from Kara. 

Kara remains in position though. She doesn’t want to make a mistake now, she has done well so far, she thinks. Her arms burn and she hopes she can take them down soon. As if Lena can read her mind, she tells her to do just that and Kara allows her arms to fall by her side. The urge to reach between her legs just for a little bit is so tempting that it takes all her willpower to restrain herself. They are at a standstill now, Lena staring at her and Kara staring down at the floor with her legs still spread and arousal dripping onto the floor. Lena speaks then.

‘Bend over again, Kara. Elbows on the bed now.’

Kara lets herself fall forward and catches herself with her forearms before positioning herself on her elbows. She hears Lena’s feet make their way behind her and before long there is a slap on one of her ass cheeks. Not nearly as hard or intense as the flogger. It only creates a tingling that spreads across the affected cheek. It makes her clench and suck in a breath through her teeth. Another soon follows with the same intensity. And another and another until she feels her ass glowing red again, a pleasant warm feeling on both cheeks. 

‘You can make sounds now, Kara.’  
For a second, Kara panics at the thought of another rough spanking for which she would have to make sound, but then she feels pressure against her entrance and realizes that Lena is pressing the floggers end into her. She can’t contain the moan bubbling up her throat as the tip slips inside and she finally feels some pressure in the place she needs it most. Lena pushes forward, a hand on the small of Kara’s back as the dildo drowns in Kara’s wetness. The sounds from between her legs should embarrass her but all Kara feels is relief. She moans long and deep as she feels the dildo bottoming out inside of her. 

‘What do you say then, Kara?’

‘Thank you, Mistress.’

She gasps it out, means it from the fiber of her being as the dildo slides out of her until only the tip is in. Lena slams it forward then rocking Kara forward with the motion and making her struggle to stay on her elbows. Lena answers her imbalance with another smack on her ass as she pumps the dildo in and out. Kara moans and keens uninterrupted at the feeling. It feels so good to have something to clench around and to touch all the places inside her that she needs to be touched, but she feels as if her clit is in fire. She needs something there, just a little to come undone. She deserves a reward does she not?

‘P…please, Mistress, please.’

‘Please, what Kara?’

Another smack, another moan and grunt from Kara.

‘I need…my clit, Mistress.’

She knows she shouldn’t ask. That it is not her place to ask anything from her Mistress but she needs it like she needs nothing else. Lena’s pounding is unrelenting and if only she would touch her a little higher just a little she could let go finally after all this time. But she knows she shouldn’t ask, and she thinks that Lena will stop the moment she says it, but Lena is still going. She feels it then, the hand snaking over her ass, down the front of her legs and tickling the inside of her thigh until two deft fingers press down where she needs it.

She definitely screams then. The fingers just there, on her and nothing else, but it is already a relief to have at least something there now. She is sure her clit is swollen, more so than ever before, but she feels it by the way Lena’s fingers press against it. It is wet and throbbing and ready. When Lena starts a slow circle around it, she is already building. The pressure inside her, combined with this delicious friction is going to make her come undone and she knows it. She is panting and whining and her legs ache from being spread so far out during such a strenuous moment but there is a dildo pushing into her and fingers on her clit and she feels it all. She is building and whining and grunting against the sensations, and she can feel it, right at the precipice, coming closer until she feels she can almost taste it. And she moans then uncontrolled and unashamed. Ready to give into it and be completely consumed by it. 

She is gasping toward it when Lena pulls away, pulls the dildo all the way out and pulls her fingers off her clit and steps back. 

‘Nooo..no.. Mistress, please, noo..I’m so fucking close.’

She is pleading. The second the sensations leave her she is pleading with Lena to please don’t stop. Lena spanks her again. Four times in succession and it shoots down to her clit every time. Her thighs are shaking and she can’t stop the clenching of her pussy even if she tries. Breathing heavily against the fog in her head she feels her heartbeat slow slightly even though it still throbs between her legs. 

The pressure is back then, pushing into her and there are fingers pressing onto it and she is being catapulted into the midst of it all again. Lena doesn’t build anything now, just pounds into her and draw small tight circles around her clit. Kara gasps against it and tries to catch up, but her body is already hurtling towards the precipice of her release and she gasps, keens and grunts at the overwhelming sensation of it all. She clenches her fists as her elbows press into the mattress and she grunts deeply as she feels it low in her belly. Tight again and ready to snap. Just a little more, she is preparing to fall when the sensations disappear again.

She whines at that and fights the tears that are stinging behind her eyes. She breathes heavily as her whole body trembles and her pussy clenches around nothing. Lena strokes her ass almost gently and it contrasts how rough she was not so long ago. When she speaks, though, she is unwavering.

‘For the next six days, I decide when you come, how you come and if you come at all, Kara. You can whine and plead all you want, but I decide, not you. Now, one more time. If you do well I might allow you to get yourself off.’

She follows her little speech with the dildo pushing in again and her deft fingers finding Kara’s clit again. Kara feels like she is on fire. Knowing that she is going to get build up again just to be let down after seems cruel, but she can’t stop the sensations that course through her body at Lena’s ministrations. Before she knows it she has given over it once more, gasping and grunting at the unrelenting pressure inside of her, the friction against her inner walls combined with Lena’s fingers playing her perfectly, she is already close again. It slams against her ribcage and tries to crawl out through broken gasps. It makes her muscles clench and thighs shake and knees buckle. For a second, she thinks Lena might allow her to come after all, but before the thought can form completely in her mind Lena stops and steps back. 

She allows Kara to pant and keen until she has calmed down a little bit. Before speaking.

‘You did really well Kara. You’ll get used to this throughout the week.’

Lena allows that to hang in the air between them and Kara’s chest feels with dread while her pussy clenches around nothing. 

‘Get on the bed.’  
Kara gets up from her elbows and shuffles awkwardly forward, the spreader bar still holding her legs apart. She hops onto the bed, feeling a bit silly, and waits for further instructions from Lena. Her pussy feels hot and her clit is tingling from being so close just a second ago. She can still feel it throbbing if she clenches hard enough. 

Lena gets on the bed as well and Kara stutters in a breath at the sight. Lena had taken off the sheer robe she was wearing and was now completely naked, like Kara. Lena rearranges the pillows against the headboard and when she is happy with the result, sits against them and spreads her legs. Kara’s eyes drag down Lena’s body and land at her wet center. She can see how aroused Lena is even if she is on the other side of the king size bed. She once again has to resist the urge to just brush over her own clit, just for a little release from the constant arousal pumping through her veins. 

‘Come here, Kara. Use your mouth on me. Show me how thankful you are for the pleasure I just gave you.’

Kara wants to scoff and roll her eyes, but Lena looks at her pointedly so she just whispers a ‘Yes, Mistress’ while she shuffles forward. It must look quite ridiculous as she half shuffles, half hops with the spreader bar holding her legs wide open. When she finally makes it she lays down to position her head between Lena’s legs that immediately hook over her upper arms. Her clit brushes against the duvet and she can barely hold back a whimper from slipping out between her lips. Lena’s hand finds its way into her hair and pushes her forward into Lena’s heat and she licks up along her slit. She knows how to do this, knows what Lena likes and knows how to build her up perfectly. She licks up and down Lena’s slit before slipping as far inside her as she can. Dragging back up again to circle Lena’s clit and suck it into her mouth. She knows Lena and judging by Lena’s breathing and the soft moans escaping her lips every so often, she is rather enjoying herself.

‘Do you want to come, Kara.?’

Kara halts at that. The question coming completely out of left field. The hand in her hair tightens.

‘I didn’t tell you to stop, Kara.’

Kara’s head is spinning as she rubs Lena’s clit between her lips. 

‘Answer me, Kara, or I might change my mind.’

With her tongue dragging from Lena’s entrance to her clit Kara mumbles an affirmative. 

‘Beg, Kara.’

And Kara begs. Mouth against Lena’s pussy she tries to plead as she doubles her efforts to please Lena. Tongue up and down Lena’s slit, inside of her, massaging her clit and over and over while trying to convey to please let her come. Lena moans above her and clenches and bucks under her tongue and Kara knows that Lena is getting closer. 

‘Rub yourself, Kara..’

And Kara’s hand is already trying to get from under Lena grasps it and holds it where it was. 

‘Rub yourself on the bed, Kara.’

Kara whines against Lena’s pussy at that, but she doesn’t waste a second. Grinding down onto the bed. Her spread legs making it difficult to find the right type of friction, but she grinds and bucks and wiggles and the duvet drags across her clit deliciously and torturously softly. Lena is bucking against her face, basically riding her tongue as green eyes are focused on sliding, jumping and grinding hips in the middle of the bed. 

Kara keens at the sensation, her movements have created a crease in the duvet that slides deliciously against her but its soft and it feels good but terrible all at once. She is clenching around nothing and trying so hard to reach it, to fall, because she doesn’t know if Lena will let her later or otherwise. Her tongue dragging against Lena’s swollen clit while her own pulses against the duvet again, again and again.

‘I want you to come, Kara. If you can’t before I do, you can’t. Do you understand?’

Lena sounds breathless, slightly delirious but Kara hears her nonetheless and she whines and thrashes against the bed as Lena bucks against her. Kara feels it, at the edge of her being, she is getting closer and the crease in the bed rubs her so deliciously now and maybe it will be enough. She feels Lena clench beneath her, knows her time is running out and she feels it so close she is so close.

‘Fuck, Kara, I’m gonna come you have to come now or I’ll make you stop.’

Kara feels it, feels Lena come and clench under her tongue and somehow the duvet hits her just right and she topples over with Lena. A muffled scream tears from her throat and Lena moans and keens above her. She bucks against the bed to find enough pressure to ride her orgasm out as long as she can and she shudders and shakes as she comes down way too soon anyway. Lena is still going and she dutifully supplies the pressure Lena needs to ride out her high. 

Lena bucks a final time and then collapses against the pillows while she strokes Kara’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? Also, find me on Tumblr: needyounow-x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy,, so this was supposed to be a short, filler type chapter..but it still turned into like 2200 words. They talk about their feelings in this chapter so if you are just here for the smut you could skip this one. Of course, I would love for you to read it and tell me what you think!

Kara is still panting, her head resting on the inside of Lena’s thigh. She feels Lena’s muscles twitch beneath her ear, jumpy aftershocks of her orgasm. Kara is not much better of herself. Her orgasm had barely been enough and the duvet still felt rough against her swollen center. The urge to squeeze her legs together to get just a little more from her orgasm is overwhelming, but the spreader bar keeps her legs firmly in place and spread apart. 

She doesn’t know how long they stay like that, but it takes quite a while before Lena moves to disentangle herself from Kara. She scoots to the side of the bed where she pauses for a minute, leaving Kara lying face down in the middle of the bed. They haven’t spoken since they both came, but the quiet seems calm. Almost comfortable with a thrum of tension just peeking through.

Kara feels as if everything is muddled. The red glow of the lamps seemingly blurring her vision just slightly, her hands twitching against the pillows above her head where Lena had been only seconds before. Her foot tapping once, twice on the duvet, testing the feeling of the binds still around her ankle. When Lena stands, her silhouette is more of a vague blur standing next to the bed looking down at her. Even though Kara feels like she can’t quite ground herself, she recognizes the hesitation in Lena’s posture, the twitching of her hands as if to reach out but not knowing where to start. Kara wonders for a minute if Lena will do more to her now, if she will continue to play with her when she has trouble to remain as it is. She wonders if she could continue, take more for Lena. She doubts it as she her limbs feel heavy while her mind seems to be floating.

Lena moves then, out of Kara’s sight, but it isn’t long before she feels Lena’s fingers on her right foot. Lena’s touch makes her jump at first, but she moves to unclasp her ankle binds on both sides and then quickly removes the bar from between Kara’s legs. It slides back under the bed, the sound loud in the quiet of the room. Closing her legs seems like an impossible task. Luckily, Lena is right there to help her and guides them together until her feet meet in the middle. Her hips feel stiff and her muscles ache while the movement of her legs make her clit find the friction she needed minutes ago. A whimper escapes her before she can stop it and Lena is next to her on the bed within seconds, her hands finding sure pressure on Kara’s back as she tries to comfort and soothe. Kara shivers and struggles against the contact, feeling emotion build in her stomach and claw its way up her chest and into her throat, where it sits too grand and heavy. 

Lena finds Kara’s eyes with her own then and uses her hands to roll her over onto her side. Wasting no time, Lena presses the length of her naked body against Kara’s heavy, slightly disoriented one and wraps her arms around her. Kara feels herself melt into the embrace, the emotion in her throat crawling further up and out of her eyes in wet rivulets tracking down her cheeks, towards the pillow. She tries swallowing it back, tries as she falls into the safety of Lena’s arms, but a sob escapes her and her shoulders shake under the effort to contain the pressure. Her hands grasp at Lena’s sides and she presses her nose in the crook of Lena’s neck as she tries to reign back the emotion spilling out of her. 

Lena whispers in her ear as she shakes and gasps as she releases small bursts of pressure from her chest and throat. She feels herself spill over, her hands grasping at Lena wanting to get closer and crawl under her skin. Lena who always cares for her and holds her close and tries to soothe and comfort by muttering words against the top of her head. Kara hears the fast thumping of Lena’s heart as its beat pulses under her ear pressed against Lena’s neck. She tries to press even closer and Lena answers by throwing one of her legs over Kara’s hip to fully encase her. Lena’s words peak through the fog in her brain and the sound of her own hiccups and sobs.

‘You’re okay, baby, so good.. you’ve done so well, darling..’

On and on it goes. Lena speaks the words quietly while she brushes soft but firm hands across Kara’s back soothingly. Kara feels the tension seep out of her as she focuses on Lena, just like before. The sound of her voice, the places that their bodies touch, the beat of her heart and the smell of her skin. Slowly but surely, Kara feels herself land back into her body, feels the tingling in her fingertips and her lips, feels Lena’s weight against her and hears Lena’s praise as it wraps around her like blanket. 

As she calms down, Lena’s heartbeat also slows until it is almost back to normal. Kara slowly pulls back then, finds Lena’s green with her blue and notices that she wasn’t the only one crying. Lena’s eyes are red and her cheeks wet and flushed. Kara doesn’t hesitate when she pushes forward, her lips folding against Lena’s like they have a million times before. Lena sighs a soft whimper against her as Kara continues kissing her softly, over and over until she pulls back to look at Lena once more. Her eyes are still red but they have filled with tears and they flit across Kara’s face as she cups Kara’s cheek with her hand. 

‘I..I thought, for a second I thought..’ 

Lena swallows then and Kara covers the hand on her cheek with her own, encouraging Lena to continue. 

‘When you started crying, I..I thought maybe I had actually hurt you, maybe pushed too far. Did I..did I push? Too far?’

Lena sounds so unsure, so vulnerable as she swallows around her tears and Kara squeezes her hand to comfort, to give Lena something as she finds her voice. Kara takes a deep breath, mulling over Lena’s question in her head. Had they gone too far? Kara had definitely never experienced anything that had happened in the past couple of hours before. The play sessions they had had so far, had been the result of them trying different things while they were having sex. They found out Kara liked a bit of pain with her pleasure when Lena had spanked her while she had been fucking Kara with her fingers. Lena had immediately tried to apologize, but Kara had grunted an ‘again’ and not much later had begged Lena to ‘just do it harder’ as she came undone on Lena’s fingers. The submission had slipped in when Lena was fucking her from behind with their strap-on. Kara was about to come and Lena had pulled Kara’s head back by her hair and ordered her to wait so they could come together. Kara had felt it then for the first time, the innate need to please Lena, to be good for her and to obey her.   
It had started as a kink that still made Kara blush when Lena brought it up, and now it had turned into this. Where Lena had actually said she wanted to punish her for something bad that she had done. She could still feel the tips of the flogger hitting her ass cheeks, Lena’s hand on her throat and her fingers tugging on her nipples. Some of it had hurt, had pushed the air from her lungs, but she had also been wet and aching and turned on all the same. 

Throughout it all, the need to submit to Lena, to please her and be good for her had persisted. She remembers how it had pulsed through her as Lena had edged her with the floggers end, how proud she felt when Lena told her she had been good for taking her spanking. She had submitted to Lena like never before. Had never been in that deep and getting out of it had been overwhelming and emotional, but now Lena is looking up at her looking devastatingly gorgeous as she worries about her and Kara doesn’t feel like they went too far at all. Kara never knew about this submissive side of her, never thought that she could get lost in it so easily and definitely never thought she would crave it like she is starting to. Because she is, she feels it thrum under her skin as she thinks about it. 

‘No, Lee, not too far. It was.. perfect.’

Her voice is still rough from being quiet for so long and the crying that had followed, but she gets the words out and Lena raises an eyebrow at her. She looks intrigued and it makes Kara feel flush as she struggles to remain eye contact with Lena. 

‘Perfect?’

Lena questions, of course, which makes Kara full on blush. She tells Lena then, what she has been thinking about in the silence between Lena’s previous question and her answer. Lena listens, the redness pulling back from her eyes and her lips taking on a sinful smirk. Kara stumbles and the tips of her ears are red as she tries to articulate the feelings blossoming in her chest. Lena blushes and interrupts her with a kiss when she tells her about wanting to please her and submit to her. When Kara is done, a quiet falls between them as Lena lets the words sink in. Kara strokes Lena’s wrist as Lena tucks a wayward blond curl behind Kara’s ear. Lena whispers then, about how impressed she is with Kara and that she too had been overwhelmed, but then with the rush of control. They speak in soft voices about the things they liked and want to explore further, and the things that pushed at their boundaries as the red light encases them in their bubble. 

When they have been quiet for a while, just staring into each other’s eyes and enjoying being close to one another. Lena hesitantly speaks up.

‘I was really..really worried when you were gone.’

It hangs there for a second, heavy between them before Kara answers.

‘I know, I am really sorry, Lee.’

Kara pours all her the sincerity she can muster from her chest as she strokes Lena’s cheek. Lena’s eyes flutter closed at the touch and she takes a deep breath.  
‘I wanted to punish you for the next six days, frustrate you because you frustrated me…, but we have never taken real life disagreements into our play sessions.. I need to know how you feel about that.’ 

Kara thinks about it, thinks about how Lena must have felt while she was gone. How worried and frustrated she must have felt at not knowing how long it was going to be until she got back. If she got back at all. It makes guilt sit heavily in her chest and it makes her ache. She wants to make it up to Lena, make her feel good.

‘I..I think usually when couples argue, they yell or they don’t talk to each other for a while. What if… what if we just do this?’

Lena smirks at her and Kara flushes red hot once more. Before Lena can say anything, Kara continues.

‘I think that if we communicate with each other like we do now, I..I would like to do it this way.’

She tried to sound confident, but she isn’t so it comes out kind of as a question. Lena looks at her, a mixture of contemplation and amusement.

‘If you enjoy it so much, Kara, would it really fulfill its punishment purposes?’

She sounds teasing and Kara sighs, small smile on her lips. 

‘It isn’t really about me, is it Ms. Luthor?’

Lena’s eyes darken immediately and Kara is amazed by how easily Lena is affected. It makes her want to squeeze her legs together. Even though Lena is intensely looking at her, her voice is still soft and gentle.

‘It is always about us, Kara.’

Kara’s chest swells as she hears the sincerity in Lena’s voice, sees the love in her eyes and feels her gentle hand on her cheek. She tips her head forward again to press another kiss to Lena’s awaiting lips, leaning into it until she feels Lena push her back softly.

‘Kara, tell me what you want for the next couple of days.’

It isn’t a command, Kara would know if it was, but it isn’t a regular request either. Kara’s eyes move over Lena’s face as if she could draw out the desired answer from the set of Lena’s jaw. It takes Kara a beat, but eventually its Lena’s eyes that help her figure it out. They are dark and expecting, a perfectly sculped eyebrow raised slightly higher than the other. Kara swallows then, her heart fluttering in her chest as anticipation blossoms in her chest.

‘I want you to punish me, Mistress.’

Lena pushes forward to press her lips to Kara’s as soon as the last word has left her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Also, find me on Tumblr: needyounow-x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..this is a lot. I kind of just started writing and then went with it and now there are 8000 words of almost all porn? I didn't re-read it because I didn't want to so if there are any mistakes, my apologies. I hope you enjoy!

Their kisses turn lazy until they halt altogether and they end up just staring at each other. Bodies entangled and slightly out of breath, they share a moment of quiet intimacy. Kara counts the yellow flecks in Lena’s mesmerizing green eyes as her right hand strokes along Lena’s side. Her hand slides and dips along Lena’s soft curves, all the way down until her hand wraps around the swell of Lena’s ass and then slowly make its way up again. Kara needs to feel, to touch what she wasn’t allowed to before. Lena is so soft and Kara knows it makes her self-conscious sometimes, the softness of her belly and the curve of her hips, but Kara loves it. She wants to touch, lick and suck all the insecurities out of Lena until she loves herself as much as Kara does. 

Lena has a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she murmurs something about a shower and work in the morning. Kara groans in response and grabs at Lena as she starts to disentangle herself from Kara’s hold. Lena scolds her jokingly as she pulls further out of Kara’s embrace and steps out of the bed. She makes her way over to the light switch that will turn the red lamps off and the regular lights on. Kara sighs as she closes her eyes to brace herself for the onslaught of sensations about to wreak havoc on her senses. It doesn’t come though, so she opens one eye to peak over at Lena. The moment their eyes meet, Lena flips the switch. Kara huffs as the sensations now take her a little of guard and Lena smirks at her wickedly. 

‘Come on, Kara. A quick shower and then sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.’

With one last sigh, Kara speeds out of the bed, slightly faster than a normal human would, and starts towards the bedroom. She shivers as her attention is pulled to the slickness between her legs. It is almost impossible to describe how heightened her senses are now compared to before, but the wetness that had minutes ago only been at the back of her mind, now was sending shocks of electricity out towards her thighs and down her toes. The cool breeze of her quick movement against her sensitive center, the rubbing of her slick labia together, it was all extremely distracting. 

Lena joins her in the bathroom at regular human speed, shamelessly admiring Kara’s naked body. Her eyes rest on the soft blonde curls just above a still slightly swollen clit, before they slowly drag their focus over Kara’s chest and up to her face again. Kara feels flushed as Lena’s gaze maps out her body inch by inch. They stay like that, unmoving for a while before Lena walks towards and then around Kara to turn on the shower. The shower goes by fairly quickly, although Lena makes Kara buck and hiss as she accidentally drags the loofah between Kara’s legs and across her nipples. Kara resists the urge to roll her eyes every time Lena follows one of Kara’s gasps with an ‘oops’ and a ‘sorry’ while barely trying to conceal the smirk on her face. 

When the shower is finished and Kara’s clit is throbbing softly between her legs, they dry off quickly and fall back into bed. Lena spoons her from behind and wraps an arm around her, resting her hand between Kara’s breasts. She whispers then.

‘You should rest, darling. Tomorrow is going to be..interesting.’

Kara squeezes her legs together just slightly at the whispered promise in her ear. Lena somehow notices and drags her hand up towards Kara’s throat where it settles loosely around it. 

‘No, no, Kara. You can’t. Only when I say so remember?’

Lena grips her throat softly, just to emphasize her words and Kara whines softly in response. 

‘Sleep now, Kara. I love you.’

‘I love you too, Lee.’

-x-x-x-x-x-

They wake up still entangled in each other, Kara barely containing her strength as she nearly crushes Lena’s phone when it blares a generic alarm tune that pierces rudely through her dream. It had been quite a wonderful her dream. Lena on top of her, inside of her, driving her crazy over and over. She closes her eyes, trying to get back into it for just another five minutes until the snooze alarm will drag her from it once more, but Lena stirs then and drags her thigh from between Kara’s legs. Kara nearly shoots through the ceiling at the sensation and Lena immediately stills beside her as Kara grits her teeth, grasping at the edges of her control. Looking down, still breathing heavily, Kara notices the slickness on Lena’s thigh where Kara’s center had been moments ago, and she immediately feels herself blush bright red. 

‘Really, Kara? I tell you that you can’t do it when we are awake and you just do it in your sleep?’

Kara groans and covers her face, as Lena chuckles before getting out of bed. 

‘I expect you out for breakfast in five minutes. Naked.’

Lena smirks as she shrugs on the sheer black robe she had been wearing the night before. Kara sighs as Lena walks out of the room. It would be so easy to just touch herself a little, just to take the edge off. The moment the thought enters her mind, she knows she won’t do it. Lena had told her not to and it was only the first day today. She had to be good cause Lord knows what was in store for her. So instead she superspeeds into the bathroom, pushing the sensations cause by her arousal to the back of her mind. She washes her face and relieves herself before walking out of the room towards the living room.

She immediately notices the red glow that covers every surface of the room and it makes her pause. Lena is sitting at the dining table; a bowl of what Kara assumes to be oatmeal in front of her. She isn’t eating it though, she is staring at Kara. 

‘On your knees, Kara.’

She drops into the position immediately, hands behind her back and head down. Her heart thuds heavily in her chest. It is beginning she thinks. A strange combination of anticipation and trepidation curls inside her chest. Kara hears Lena stand then. 

‘Look at me, Kara.’

Her eyes snap up, watching as Lena undoes her robe, lets it fall open so the sheer fabric doesn’t obstruct Kara’s view of Lena’s body anymore. Lena slowly brings one of her hands up to her breasts and cups it gently as her other hand drags from her sternum down her belly and back up again. Kara’s eyes follow every movement, her breathing is speeding up as she watches how Lena caresses her own body while staring intently at Kara. Lena sits back down then, as one of her hands tugs firmly at her nipple and the other one slides slowly lower until it brushes the dark curls above her center. Kara almost whimpers at the sight but remains still, focused. 

The first circle Lena drags across her clit is accompanied by gasp from both of them. Kara’s knees ache as she clenches against nothing as she watches Lena throw her head back while she pleasures herself. Kara feels entranced as she watches Lena’s fingers drag slow and wide circles across the wetness that has emerged there. Her hands twitch as keening sounds emerge from Lena’s throat and she watches as hard nipples rise and fall rapidly. There is a wetness dripping down Kara’s thighs, she feels it slick and hot between her legs. Lena is the sheer image of sex and Kara isn’t allowed to touch or taste. She can only sit and admire from a distance. 

Lena groans as she changes to drawing tighter circles over her swollen and glistening clit as she looks at Kara. She feels Kara’s eyes, transfixed on her and her movements. She can see the need there, the absolute want and it turns Lena on more than she ever imagined. She drags her fingers lower, teasing at her entrance and she thinks she can hear Kara let out a low whine as she slides two fingers inside herself. Kara is breathing heavily, in through her nose and out of her mouth. Lena fucks herself slowly, her fingers reaching deep before dragging gently out again. She wants this to last.

‘Do you want to touch, Kara?’

Lena’s voice sounds like sex. It snaps Kara out of the enthralled state she was in. She stumbles over her answer, stutters as her brain seemingly struggles to turn on again.

‘Y..yes. Please. Ms. Luthor.’

Lena keens as she twists her fingers just in the way Kara knows she likes. 

‘Are you wet, Kara?’

Kara nods at first, feeling the dampness on her thighs and the heat between her legs. She remembers just in time to verbalizer her answer like Lena expects her to.

‘Yes, Ms. Luthor.’

Lena hums then, looks at her hungrily as two fingers pump lazily in and out of her pussy while her other hand moves to continue the tight circles on her clit.

‘Come here then, Kara.’

Kara jumps up at the words, ready to get to Lena as quickly as possible, but Lena’s voice rings out, loud and stern, before she can even take one step forward.

‘On your knees, Kara. You will crawl here.’

The command makes her pause, and she only hesitates slightly before dropping back down to her knees. Her thighs tremble slightly as she leans forward to place her hands on the hardwood floor in front of her. 

‘Look at me while you do it.’

Her head snaps up, finding Lena’s immediately as her right hand steps forward. She watches Lena, as she crawls slowly across the room. Lena is now steadily pumping her fingers in and out while her other hand works at her clit. She is panting and she closes her eyes every couple of seconds, before snapping open to stare back at Kara. In reality, it probably only takes a minute or two at most for Kara to make it to Lena, but time seems to slow down as she makes her way across the room. Her palms and knees thud against the floorboards, one after the other as her eyes focus on the sight of Lena in front of her.

When she makes it, her thighs tremble as she positions herself on her knees between Lena’s legs. Lena’s eyes are half closed staring down at her as she continues to touch herself. For a second, Kara thinks she might just have to endure the previous torture from up close, but then Lena stops. She removes the hand servicing her clit and strokes Kara’s hair before grasping it firmly at the back. She slides her fingers out of herself with a sigh, pulls Kara’s head back before sliding the two wet fingers across Kara’s lips. On impulse, Kara parts her lips to welcome the fingers into her mouth and Lena hums appreciatively. Kara licks and sucks on Lena’s fingers until she can only taste Lena’s skin, and even then Lena keeps pushing them in and out of her, dragging across her tongue and down Kara’s throat before moving back again. They remain eye contact, Kara’s eyes half closed as she sucks she takes Lena’s fingers however she makes her, while Lena looks at her with a dark and stern look as she observes Kara’s ministrations. Kara’s eyes widen as Lena pushes her fingers further than before and she struggles though the shock to swallow around them, accommodate them like she isn’t used to. Lena has a wicked smile on her face as she holds her fingers still there for a second, as Kara struggles, before pulling them out. Kara gasps and breathes heavily as her mouth is now vacant, her head still pulled back by Lena’s hand in her hair.

Lena’s fingers, still wet with Kara’s spit unexpectedly slide across Kara’s nipples, first her right and then her left, and Kara gasps and bucks at the stimulation. Lena answers with a sharp tug that makes Kara snap her mouth shut as she keens inwardly and tries to remain still. Lena continues to tug at her nipples, softly at first and then whenever Kara relaxes into it, tugs on them roughly or twists them between her fingers. It aches deliciously and Kara is positively throbbing from the sensations spreading out from her chest. She gasps as Lena pulls one of her nipples forward further than before and holds it there while the hand in Kara’s hair forces their eyes to meet. 

‘Will you be good for me, Kara.?’

Lena sounds in control even though her cheeks are flush and Kara wonders how in the world Lena could sound so sure and so level in a moment like this, but then the sting in her nipple overtakes her and she struggles to gasps out an affirmative.

‘Y..yes, Mistress.’

Lena doesn’t let up and keeps Kara’s nipple pinched and pulled forward between her thumb and forefinger. Kara’s breath comes out in small bursts as she tries to allow the feeling to wash over her. To welcome the spikes of pain shooting down from her nipple directly to her clit. She is throbbing and soaked and she needs something, some friction or relief, just something to take the edge of the constant arousal pulsing through her. 

Suddenly, Lena releases the nipple from between her fingers and Kara moans and whines as the blood rushes back into her nipple. The feeling is overwhelming and she is so turned on that she forgets for just a second to keep her hands clasped behind her back. They jump apart and move forward until they reach her sides, before Kara’s eyes snap up to Lena’s while she hastily moves them back again. Lena looks at her sternly and within a second she is raking her nails roughly across Kara’s sensitive nipple. Lena’s other hand grasps Kara’s hair tighter and pulls her head further back.

‘I thought you were going to be good for me, Kara. You know you are supposed to stay still unless I tell you otherwise, don’t you?

Nails keep assaulting her nipples, Lena had switched towards the other one while she was speaking and was now alternating between the two. Kara was fighting every instinct to buck and grind on something, anything to relieve the pressure building in her lower belly and between her legs. Lena was looking at her intently and Kara knew she expected an answer sooner rather than later.

‘Yes, Mistress. I’m sorry, Mistress.’

Lena tuts then, stops the assault on Kara’s nipples and loosens the grip in her hair. Kara sighs, takes a second to get her breathing under control.

‘What happens to girls who don’t obey their orders, Kara?’

Kara swallows, heart thudding heavily in her chest and trepidation settling heavily in her throat. 

‘They..they get punished, mistress.’  
It is the right answer, she knows. Lena pats her cheek and utters an affirmative as she turns to the bowl on the table that had been abandoned the moment Kara had walked in. Lena reaches in and takes out a small chain with two clamps on both ends. The first thought that enters Kara’s mind is that there was definitely no oatmeal in the bowl like she thought, before her heart starts racing at the sight of the chain dangling from between Lena’s fingers. 

‘Do you remember your safeword, Kara.?

Kara is speechless, she nods hesitantly in response and Lena allows it this time as she moves forward to stroke gentle fingers across Kara’s erect nipples. Kara stutters out a breath and then another as her stomach muscles clench and unclench at the anticipation. Lena looks into her eyes briefly before grabbing one of Kara’s nipples between her fingers and pulling it forward slightly as she affixes the clamp to it. Kara hold her breath as it happens and releases it in a deep sigh as the pressure and sting of the clamp register in her brain. She clenches her inner muscles, feeling the throbbing intensify and the wetness leaking out of her and down her thighs. Lena wastes no time in attaching the other clamp on Kara’s other nipple before she leans back to admire her work. 

Kara sits there, breathing heavily, knees pressing into the floor and spread slightly with her hands behind her back, nipples clamped with a chain hanging down to just above her bellybutton. She squeezes her hands together behind her back, her trembling muscles in her thighs and abdomen making the cold chain tremble slightly against her skin. Lena strokes her hair as she admires the sight.

‘Such a good girl, Kara. You look so beautiful for me.’

The praise swells in Kara’s chest, takes over the ache in her nipples and feeds her determination. Lena leans back against the backrest of the chair then, her hand putting pressure on the back of Kara’s head to push it closer to her center. Kara is eager, relieved to finally be allowed to touch and please, but when she moves to scoot forward, Lena stops her. 

‘You aren’t allowed any closer, Kara. Lean forward to reach me.’

Kara resists the urge to whine at the command but sits up on her knees anyway. She leans forward slowly and gasps as the chain starts dangling freely between her breasts. The movement tugs at the clamps and spikes of electricity seem to shoot directly to her clit. It makes her tremble and groan softly as she leans further and further forward, nipples feeling like they are being pulled down by the weight of the chain. It is overwhelming and she is so turned on it almost hurts, but she grits her teeth in determination as she reaches Lena’s center and dives right in. 

She licks a broad stripe up Lena’s slit and hands tangle in her hair immediately as Lena bucks against her tongue. Kara bobs her head up and down trying to work Lena up quickly, moaning as her own boobs bounce up and down and the clamps pinch her so tightly. Lena is groaning and keening at Kara’s ministrations and she grinds down to get Kara exactly where she wants her. Lena hooks her leg up over Kara’s shoulder as she rides Kara’s face roughly. Kara knows Lena is trying to make the chain bounce and it works when the leg over her shoulder forces her to follow every one of Lena’s movements. She whines at the feeling, the ache of the clamps fanning out further and further out across her chest, the pulsing of her clit and the emptiness inside of her, all make her feel both overwhelmed and under stimulated. 

Lena is starting to make keening sounds with every breath she releases and Kara knows she is close. Focusing in on Lena’s clit, she swirls her tongue around and over in a pattern she knows Lena loves. Kara bites back the ache in her body as she works Lena towards the edge. When Lena comes, her body goes completely stiff against Kara’s tongue as she flicks it mercilessly across Lena’s clit. It is one of the longest orgasms Kara thinks Lena’s had and when it is finally over, Lena collapses back into the chair with a deep sigh. She strokes Kara’s hair lovingly while catching her breath. Kara waits dutifully, sitting back on her knees, butt resting on her heels as bites back the ache in her chest and the different ache between her legs.

When Lena’s heartbeat evens out again and her breath is no longer coming in short bursts. She focuses back on Kara.

‘Such a good girl for me, Kara. You did so well. Do your nipples hurt, love?’

Lena teasingly tugs at the chain and Kara whimpers at the sensation.

‘Yes, Mistress.’

A pause then, as Lena strokes a lone finger across the swell of Kara’ breasts.

‘Do you hate the feeling, Kara?’

Kara feels a blush blooming from her chest and crawling up her neck and onto her cheeks as she averts her eyes downwards again.

‘No, Mistress.’

Lena hums in response. She stands up on slightly wobbly legs and bends down to hook one finger under the chain. 

‘Come with me, Kara.’

She tugs up then, softly, more to get Kara to understand what she wants from her, but it feels as if her nipples are now directly in line with her clit and Kara rocks forward and moans at the sensation. Lena chuckles as Kara struggles to get up without affecting the clamps to avoid any stimulation. When Kara stands, Lena’s finger still hooked under the chain, she realizes how wet she truly is. The insides of her thighs are soaked and as she stands she feels it dripping down towards the floor. Lena notices too of course, and smirks at her for it before she starts walking. Kara follows as closely behind as she can, hands still clasped behind her back while her legs tremble. Lena walks through the living room in a strange pattern, tugging at the chain whenever she makes a turn and it is so blindingly obvious that she is only doing it to parade Kara around by the chain, that Kara would scoff if she didn’t feel so completely delirious. 

She has slipped deeper into her submission, she recognizes the feeling from yesterday. At some point, while her tongue was on Lena’s clit, she had given in a bit more, given over to all the sensations coursing through her body. She was starting to allow the tug of the chain to last a millisecond longer before following, starting to chase the feeling of the shooting pain zig zagging across her chest and down to her clit. 

Lena eventually stopped their walk at the floor length mirror only a couple of feet away from where they first started walking. She positions Kara so she stands in front of the mirror while Lena stays behind her. She spreads Kara’s feet slightly by tapping the insides of Kara’s ankles with her foot, until she can easily look over Kara’s shoulder and into her eyes through the mirror. She sees how Kara’s eyes drag over her own form, taking in her messy hair from where Lena had tugged at it, her flushed cheeks and down towards her breasts where her nipples stand out, clamped and red, the chain dangling down towards her belly. Finally her gaze stops at her red and swollen center. The wetness is clearly visible, Kara is positively glistening and almost visibly pulsing with want. 

‘Kara…’

Kara’s eyes snap up to meet hers in the mirror. They are wide and so blue and Kara looks attentive, as if she is waiting for a next command to obey. 

‘…if I allow you to touch yourself, will you be able to stop when I tell you to?’

Kara swallows, arms already twitching at the thought of finally getting some friction on her needy clit. She barely considers having to stop before she answers.

‘Yes, Mistress.’

Lena looks thoughtful, moves one arm around Kara’s waist, scratching her nails across Kara’s toned belly. Kara’s muscles spasm at the sensation, making her gasp and buck slightly as the chain bounces back and forward. 

‘Touch yourself, Kara.’

One of Kara’s hands fly forward immediately, pressing onto her swollen pussy as she groans and keens at being able to finally feel something, anything against her. Lena pushes into her from behind, allows Kara to rest her head back against her shoulder as she continues to drag her nails over Kara’s jumping abs. 

‘You can be as loud as you want, Kara.’

Kara moans at that as her legs struggle to keep her up. She should have known, though. When Lena was allowing her to touch herself and to be loud while doing so, Lena was up to something. The moment she realizes, she is just in time to see Lena unclamp one of her nipples in the mirror. She screams out then, obscenely so, as Lena presses onto her nipple to minimize the pain at the returning blood flow there. The clamp previously positioned on her nipple, now pulls on the other clamp as it dangles freely at Kara’s hip. Kara is groaning and moaning as the sensations at her chest combine deliciously with the circles she is drawing over her clit. She can already feel it coming, she is grasping at the edge of it, getting closer and closer.

‘Stop, Kara.’

It pierces through the fog of sensations that cloud Kara’s brain. Her fingers stutter in their pattern on her clit as she stares at Lena, eyes wide in the mirror. Lena digs her nails into Kara’s abs, rough and demanding, and Kara lets out a pathetic whine as she pulls her hand away from her pussy and lets it drop to the side. She is panting and keening, and on the verge of begging, when Lena starts stroking that demanding hand of hers up and across her chest, softly over her now sensitive unclamped nipple before moving down across her belly and down her thighs. Over and over, up and down as Kara follows the hand motions in a daze. She feels like she is on fire, everywhere all at once with spikes in her clamped nipple and her neglected clit. 

‘Continue, Kara.’

Kara whines as she her fingers find her clit once more and start their previously abandoned pattern of circles and swirls, working her up once more. She sees it coming this time, Lena’s hand stroking up across her belly before making its wat to her clamped nipple. She braces herself for the feeling as Lena’s fingers grasp the clamp. She grinds her teeth and groans loudly as her hips stutter against the feeling, when Lena removes the clamp in one quick motion. She heaves in a breath as the circles on her clit become tighter and tighter and she is almost, finally at the precipice of release.

‘Stop, Kara.’

Kara whines and keens as she reluctantly lets her hand fall to the side once more. Tears are stinging at the back of her eyes and she is breathing heavily as her whole body hums with imminent release. Lena hugs her from behind, soft hands stroking across her skin wherever she can reach.

‘Such a good girl, Kara. You did so well for me. You listened so well, Kara, I am so proud of you.’

The words blossom inside of her, as she leans into Lena’s embrace. She did well, obeyed Lena’s orders and Lena is proud. It doesn’t stop the trembling of her legs or the clenching of her inner muscles, but it does make her feel like she did exactly what she was supposed to. 

‘I have a present for you.’

Lena orders here to stay where she is as she walks towards the bedroom. It doesn’t take long before she returns with a package of wet wipes and a small piece of fabric. Lena moves in front of her and uses a wet wipe to start cleaning off Kara’s inner thighs, before moving up and sliding one through Kara’s slit to take away some of the arousal there. Kara whimpers and bucks softly against Lena’s hand and Lena tuts and tell her to stop. 

Kara feels desperate. Lena is cleaning her up, which means that this session is almost over. The hum of her approaching orgasm is now muted but it is still there and she still feels her heartbeat thud heavily between her legs. She had been so close, so ready to topple over and now she wasn’t allowed to. The sternness of Lena’s voice, the way she so easily holds control over Kara, simultaneously turns her on and frustrates her. All she wants to do is grind on Lena until she can finally come. 

Lena is finishing up and puts the wipes away before telling Kara to close her eyes. Kara does so, immediately of course, and dutifully lifts first her right and then her left foot when Lena asks her to. She feels the fabric slide up her calves and over her knees, until Lena tugs it up and over the swell over her ass to put it in place. Kara is allowed to open her eyes then and sees herself wearing a partly see through thong, the string of it sitting snuggly between her cheeks. 

‘I want you to wear this for me today.’

Kara knows it isn’t because Lena thinks it looks sexy on Kara, knows that it isn’t because Lena had told her before how she actually prefers Kara’s boy shorts because they make her look hot. So Kara knows it isn’t because of that, but she can’t figure out what the catch is. Why would Lena want her to wear a slutty thong all day?. 

‘Can you do that, Kara?’

Kara clenches her butt cheeks, feeling the string causing some friction between her cheeks

‘Yes, Mistress.’

Lena smiles then and closes up her robe before making her way over to the light switch that would semi-officially end their play session. Kara feels both miserable and turned on at once.

‘Let’s get ready for work then.’

As soon as the red glow fades and turns into a regular yellow and Kara has gotten used to all her enhanced sense again, she steps away from the mirror to start getting ready reluctantly. She feels it then, rough against her still sensitive and swollen clit. She hadn’t felt the fabric of the thong with her muted senses, hadn’t felt how rough and scratchy it was. Now that her sense were heightened she could feel it drag across her most sensitive place with every step, dragging back and forth, winding her up but not nearly enough to get her anywhere near an orgasm. Absolute torture. She looks at Lena, both exasperated and pleading, but Lena just smiles at her devilishly with one of those wicked eyebrows up in question.

‘Is there a problem, love?’

Kara grinds her teeth as she straightens her shoulders and takes a couple of steps towards the bedroom to get ready for work.

‘No, Lee. Not at all.’

-x-x-x-x-x-

Work was absolute torture. Snapper had been on her ass the moment she got in. Lena had covered for her of course, had told Snapper that Kara was sick and couldn’t get to work the past week, but he was still going on about some sources and fluff pieces that she was supposed to hand in even if she was sick. Promising Snapper to hand in a bunch of finished assignments by the end of the week, Kara quickly marched towards her office where she immediately found relief by letting herself drop into her chair and parting her knees. She had flown to work after being kissed goodbye by Lena, trying to keep the motion of her legs to a minimum. The friction was driving her insane. She was wet and her clit felt achy against the fabric of the thong. The thin piece of fabric between her ass cheeks caused friction in a surprisingly sensitive spot that she hadn’t really thought to feel so..good. When she walked a certain way the sensations coming from her groin made her heart thud heavily against her ribs. If only she could just touch herself, just for a little. 

She looks around her, at the empty little office space, her heart racing at the thought of finally getting off. No one could see her in here, so she moves her hand to cover the shirt on her belly before dragging it down to the button of her slacks. Undoing it, she slowly drags down the zipper to reveal the evil thong underneath. The fabric looks slightly damp and she can easily spot her clit, swollen and creating a little nub that strains against the sheer mesh. Her index finger slipping underneath the elastic of the thong. Her skin is buzzing, her eyes focused and her breath slightly labored as all her senses are point to her center.

Which is why she nearly shoots through the ceiling when her ringtone rings out obnoxiously through the quiet space. She fumbles to get to her bag to get to her phone and when she sees that is Alex she blushes a bright red as she slides her finger across the screen to answer the call. Alex asks her how things went with Lena and Kara stumbles through a ‘yeah, fine’ as she falls back into the chair and tries to close up her pants with one hand. They chat for a short while before Alex lets her go with a reminder to put her coms in again so she can resume the Supergirl duties that she had neglected the past week. When they hang up, Kara groans and covers her face in her hands. If it wasn’t Lena stopping her from getting some release, it was Alex. The sound of a text coming in, shakes Kara temporarily out of her frustration as she looks at her phone. 

Lena:  
I expect you in my office at 3.30, Kara.

Guilt blossoms in her chest as Kara realizes she had almost disobeyed Lena’s orders. Had almost touched herself when only Lena could tell her when she was allowed to. It had just been so difficult with the thong and the build up from that morning. Kara sighs, it was only day one. 

Kara:  
I’ll be there, Ms. Luthor.

-x-x-x-x-x-

When 3.30 rolls around, Kara exits the elevator on the top floor at L-Corp and greets Jess who sits dutifully at her desk. 

‘Good afternoon, Kara! It’s good to see you, how are you?’

‘I am doing well, Jess, and yourself?’

Making small talk with Jess was easy, gave her time to calm down, regroup and re-direct her attention to literally anywhere else besides the slickness between her legs. Lena opens her office then, greets Kara with a wide smile before telling Jess to hold her calls for the next hour and to not interrupt them. Jess agrees with a not so subtle smirk on her face before turning back towards her work. 

Kara walks past Lena and into her office as Lena closes the door behind them. Kara moves towards the couch where they usually sit, but pauses then, not sure if that is what Lena wants. She looks over to Lena who is still standing by the door, arms crossed in front of her chest with an amused look on her face. 

‘Need some direction, Kara?’

Kara flushes and looks down bashfully but nods nonetheless and Lena chuckles as she motions for Kara to sit down on the couch. Kara sits and Lena joins her after getting them both some water. 

‘How are you feeling?’

Kara wanted to say a million things. Wanted to verbalize how completely unwired she feels, how disconnected from her body, how out of control. She wants to say how she wants Lena to allow her some relief, to just allow her to grind against something to get her clit to stop twitching and throbbing for just a little while. She wants her body to stop sending electric shocks towards her center at the memories of what they had done that morning and the night before. Tell Lena how she wishes her memories weren’t so vivid so that she wouldn’t be able to relive the feeling of the tight clamps on her nipples as her thong slides over her clit over and over while she walks around at work.

‘I’m feeling okay.’

Lena smirks at her answer, probably sees right through her, but she doesn’t know what else to say.  
‘Do you want me to touch you, Kara?’

Kara heaves in a heavy breath at the question, hope settling low in her belly.

‘Yes. Please, Ms. Luthor.’

That is how easily they slip back into it; how easy it is for Lena to stand and reach out her hand for Kara to grab and walk her over to the adjoining bathroom of Lena’s office. The door is shut behind them, the red light comes on and Kara is ready to sink to her knees. 

Lena stops her from getting into position and instead tells her to wait by the door, so she waits, hands behind her back and eyes cast downward. The anticipation thrumming just under her skin as Lena rummages through one of the cabinets. She takes out a hairbrush with a flat back and moves to sit on a decorative armless chair that now stands in the middle of the small room. 

‘Undress, Kara. Everything but the thong.’ 

Kara moves quickly, shedding herself of almost all of her clothing until she stands in front of Lena in nothing but the thong. Lena motions then, expectantly at her lap and Kara looks at her, puzzled until Lena motions again, more elaborately, and Kara get what she means. It makes her blush, but she does as she is told and awkwardly bends herself over Lena’s lap, her hips resting on Lena’s thighs while her palms and toes touch the floor on either side. 

‘Open your mouth, Kara.’

Her lips part with a soft pop and Lena pushes the handle of the hairbrush sideways against her teeth and she softly bites down.

‘Hold it there for me.’

Kara already feels her spit accumulate and tries to swallow it away while her teeth hold the hairbrush in place. Lena starts caressing her ass, slowly and softly kneading the flesh over and over until Kara is softly squeezing her cheeks together to seek for any type of friction. It doesn’t take too long before a loud spank reverberates against the walls of the bathroom. Kara starts at the stinging in her ass but she doesn’t get much time to recover before the next one rings out. Lena is spanking her swiftly and meticulously in fast succession. Kara is groaning and whining against the stinging, glowing feeling on her ass as drool leaks out of her mouth and onto the floor. 

She tries to count the spanks, keep up with the rhythm but it constantly changes and she gets lost in the feel of it. She stops counting at sixteen and she has no idea how many follow. When Lena slows and then stops, she feels her ass glowing and she knows she must be read. The stinging is different than it was with the flogger, less sharp and extreme but more even and hot. Lena strokes her red ass then, kneading again and Kara whimpers as she feels her pussy clench. Lena reaches forward, takes the hairbrush out of Kara’s mouth and wipes the handle dry on a hand towel. Kara swallows back her excess spit as her palms press against the tile flooring beneath her. She feels the cool back of the hairbrush as it strokes across her inflamed ass. Lena grips her leg then, as if to brace her, before she brings down the hairbrush with a resounding whack. It hits right in the middle of her ass and Kara shoots up in both surprise and pain, but before she can get her mind around what is going on, Lena brings the hairbrush down another time. 

Kara bucks softly each time the brush hits. She whines, squeaks, grunts and moans as Lena brings the brush down again and again. Kara doesn’t count this time, too busy anticipating, feeling and bucking. She feels sweaty and she can’t seem to catch her breath properly before the next hit comes. Her ass feels like it’s on fire and every crack of the brush on her flesh makes her insides clench. 

There is a pause then and Kara uses it to heave in a deep breath and lets it out in short bursts. Her ass is burning and probably bright red. Lena changes the hairbrush from one hand to other and Kara nearly falls off of Lena’s lap as fingers slide under the elastic of the thong and pulls the fabric between her ass cheeks tight. Her knuckles are resting just above Kara’s crack, thong firmly grasped in her fist as she slowly drags her knuckles up to Kara’s lower back. The fabric of the thong slides wetly across Kara’s clit while the thread between her cheeks causes friction on her sphincter. A low deep moan crawls out of Kara’s throat as Lena starts a rhythm where she pulls the thong against Kara, up and down, over and over, while seemingly randomly cracking down the brush on Kara’s ass cheeks. 

Kara is writhing on Lena’s lap, drooling onto the floor even though she should now be able to swallow it back. All the sensations coming together create a fog in her brain as she gives in as Lena slowly drives her crazy. Her muscles spasm against the friction while her head jumps up every time Lena spanks her with the brush. She feels as if she is in a trans-like state, some outer body experience where every point of contact with Lena is on fire. 

‘Did you touch yourself today, Kara?’

The questions makes Kara balk and blink rapidly to clear some of the fog clouding up her brain. She can’t think properly, can’t string words together. Lena can’t know about her almost slip-up, can she? She was alone in her office, no one could have seen her do anything, right? A slap of the brush makes her splutter out a negative answer, but it’s wrong and telling and Kara trembles at the implications of it. Lena doesn’t halt the tugging of the thong, doesn’t stop the brush from making contact with her ass sporadically as she questions Kara.

‘Are you sure?’

Kara fumbles then, nearly cries as a sharp tug of the thong makes her clit twitch and tingle deliciously.

‘Y..Yes, Mistress.’

Lena stops then, suddenly halts all motion and Kara whines in both relief and disappointment. The hairbrush is set down and her thong is released before its being dragged down her legs until it hangs at her knees. Lena’s finger slides through her slit and Kara groans and whimpers as it slides up and down, but never reaching her clit. Lena’s finger slides in her then and a guttural groan rips itself from her throat at finally being filled with something, anything even though it is only one finger. Lena swirls her finger around in the copious wetness before sliding back out again.

‘Do you know what happens to naughty girls, Kara?’

Kara trembles as Lena’s finger slides down towards her clit before stopping just before she reaches is. It drags back up, past her entrance and the skin that follows until it reaches her sphincter. Kara gasps out a negative answer as Lena puts the slightest pressure behind her finger while she draws small circles over the tense muscle. Kara subconsciously clenches and unclenches underneath the new sensation. 

‘Do you want to find out?’

Lena accentuates her words by putting a little more pressure behind her finger, makes the opening part ever so slightly before pulling away again. Kara keens at the feeling, tries pushing up on her palms to get a little closer to the delicious and sinful pressure on her ass. 

‘Yes please, Mistress.’

Lena’s finger strokes down again to gather up some wetness before sliding back up towards the clenching hole again. They had never gone there before, Kara had never really thought that they would. It wasn’t something that she ever thought she would try, but right now with her whole body on fire and her fate in Lena’s hands, she feels as if she would do anything, try anything to achieve some sort of release. Lena presses down and in then, just the tip of her finger and Kara can hear Lena’s labored breath as they both fall silent at the new sensation. Lena wiggles her finger then, softly, before pushing further in and Kara can’t contain the moan that escapes her at the unfamiliar feeling. Lena releases a breath she was holding as her finger bottoms out in Kara’s ass. Kara feels full in a way she has never felt before as Lena wiggles her finger in her most private place. 

When Lena pulls out, Kara wines at the emptiness but it turns into a groan when Lena slides back in again. It starts of slow, but Lena builds momentum after a while and starts actually fucking Kara’s ass with one hand while the other spreads Kara’s cheeks apart. Kara’s pussy twitches every time Lena slides in and Kara softly moans as the intrusion is both pleasurable and not enough to get her to orgasm. Lena pulls out of her and delivers a few surprise spanks to her still red ass.

‘Get up, Kara.’

Kara scrambles to get off of Lena’s lap, feeling the inside of her thighs slide obscenely together as she stands up, thong still dangling at her knees. 

‘On your knees in front of me, hands behind your back and eyes down.’

Kara drops down immediately, assuming the position Lena requested. 

‘I have a meeting in seven minutes, Kara.’

Kara bites back a whimper at the implications of that. She already feels frayed at the edges, she feels as if every move of her body, any sensation is directed straight towards her throbbing center. 

‘Now, you have been a good girl for me, doing what I ask, so I am going to reward you for your hard work.’

Lena slides her heeled foot forward, presenting Kara with a bare lower leg, Lena’s skirt stopping just above her knee. 

‘You are going to ride my leg and I will allow you to come. If you manage to come before your time is up, I want you to stop riding me and pull back the moment your orgasm hits, do you understand me?’

Kara’s delight at being allowed to pleasure herself is snuffed out at the last order. If she were to pull back when her orgasm hits, she won’t be able to stimulate herself through it. 

‘You want me to ruin my orgasm, Mistress?’

She has to ask, has to know if she understands correctly.

‘Yes, Kara. It is your choice really. You can come the way I just told you too, or you will have to wait until tomorrow when I see you again.’

Kara’s eyes widen. Tomorrow? What about tonight? 

‘You have sister night with Alex.’

Lena provides the answer for her and she clenches at the realization. She probably only has minutes left now. 

‘I..I understand, Mistress.’

Lena’s foot slides further forward and Kara shuffles forward. 

‘You have five minutes. You can touch.’

Kara immediately grasps Lena’s leg as she pushes her pelvis forward against a smooth shin. She groans as the pressure is sure and just finally there. Kara closes her eyes as she grinds herself against Lena’s leg. She feels wild and there is static running through her brain as she bucks and wiggles to get the friction just right. Up and down, side to side, Kara groans and moans at spikes of pleasure running through her core. 

‘Three minutes, Kara.’

Kara whines, desperation at the back of her throat as she leans back on her hands to hump clumsily against Lena’s stoic leg. Lena is looking down at her and when they make eye contact, Kara feels dirty and hot as she drags her clit upwards in an extra-long stroke. Lena is gripping the sides of her chair while she watches her and her eyes turn dark at Kara’s shameless display. Kara’s hips begin to stutter erratically as they buck towards release and Lena leans forward gripping Kara by the throat as she speaks.

‘Remember the rules, Kara.’

Kara whines and keens with every breath as she pushes mercilessly forward. It’s approaching fast all of a sudden and she knows she will make it before her time is up. Her muscles spasm as she bucks and Lena’s hand is firm around her throat. She pushes up and forward once, twice and then she feels it, tugging at the edges of her vision and deep inside her core. Another bump of her hips, another twitch of her thighs and she topples over. The pressure around her neck intensifies as the edges of her vision blur, reminding her that she can’t prolong this pleasure, can’t have it all completely, so she pulls back and moans loudly as pleasure wreaks through her body at lightning speed. Her muscles spasm as the lack of friction makes her ache and buck against air. A guttural groan works itself past the hold on her throat as her pussy clenches around nothing, and her clit twitches as her ruined orgasm comes to an end. 

She feels dizzy, the relief she hoped the orgasm would bring is short lived as her body craves something to grind onto. Lena lets go of her neck and pulls Kara’s heavy limbed body forward into an embrace.

‘You did so well, baby. So well. So good for me, sweetheart.’

Kara whimpers at the words, her body tired and her mind still fogged up.

‘I am going to turn off the lamp, love.’

It is a strange sensation, having her body surge back into power while it was exhausted only seconds ago. Her body recovers within seconds and her ass is no longer read and her breath no longer labored. Her pussy still aches but Kara isn’t sure if that is in her mind or not. Just like that morning, Lena cleans her up, albeit a little faster because of her meeting in one minute. 

‘Can you stand, Kara?’

Kara stands and huffs as Lena pulls up the evil thong from where they rested at her knees. Lena pulls it tight against her pussy and Kara wines at the feeling. 

‘I have to get to my meeting. Why don’t you get dressed and let yourself out when you’re ready?’

Kara nods and Lena leans forward to press her lips against Kara’s.

‘My good girl.’ 

Lena hums the words against Kara’s lips. It makes Kara tremble, the praise, and she tips forward to kiss Lena back.

‘I expect you at my place tomorrow morning at 5.30, okay?’

‘Yes, Ms. Luthor.’

‘Good. I love you, Kara.’

‘I love you, Lee.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? Also, find me on Tumblr: needyounow-x


End file.
